Everything I've Ever Wanted
by HarleyChick91
Summary: Just a fluffy, romantic, humorous, and snarky fic set after Teriah's second date. No death and no real drama. Just a funny, feel good fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Mariah's POV**

All morning Tessa's words played through my mind. _One cozy room should be enough._ Sitting at the table, I waited for Sharon to bring the pancakes. _I can't believe Tessa and I are going to go away for a three-day weekend in San Francisco._ My body started buzzing with possibilities as I sipped my coffee.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." Taking her own seat, my mother studied me over the rim of her mug.

"Stop psychoanalyzing me. Yes, I'm happy before having at least three cups of coffee. Yes, it has to deal with Tessa. No, we haven't had sex yet. Did I cover everything?"

"For now." Scoffing, I glanced down to a "good morning" text. "From that smile, I can only assume you've won the lottery or it's a text from Tessa."

"Being with Tessa is like winning the lottery." After a quick text back, I continued eating. "How are things between you and Nick? Did you figure things out last night once he found you?"

"Yes, we talked. The engagement is still on. The two of us need to be more honest with one another. I don't like that he kept things from me but I would have tried to talk him out of doing everything he did to create Dark Horse."

"Yeah. All of that pretending to be JT was just…a lot."

"It was. So, tell me about your second date with Tessa. How are things going between the two of you?"

"Well," I debated my words carefully knowing how Sharon would react. "Depending on a few things, we might go to that music festival in San Francisco again."

"The one where you and Tessa kissed last year?"

"Where it all began, yes." I waited for Sharon to lecture me about not taking things slowly but it never came. "Nothing? Nothing about how we're going too fast or something?"

"I've said everything before. Just be careful. I want you to be happy and safe. Tessa makes you happy. The two of you have fought so hard to be together and now it's finally happened. You're a smart woman, Mariah. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"Thank you. Your blessing means a lot to me and I know it will mean even more to Tessa."

"Is that your first cup or second?"

Studying my mother, I became nervous. "My second…why?"

"Where are you about telling your brother all of this?" Coffee spewed across the table, splashing Sharon. Dabbing her face, she spoke with a laugh. "I'll take it, you're not there yet."

"No! I've not even thought about telling Noah." Feeling my heart race, I started to panic. "Have you talked to him? Does he know already?"

"Calm down. He knows nothing. I've not talked to him in about a week. I just ask because he's probably going to call in the next few days. And it's going to get out eventually that the two of you are dating."

"I can't think about that right now. I don't want to ask you to not say anything…"

"It's not my news to tell. When you tell Noah is up to you and Tessa. Anyway, why don't you invite Tessa over tonight for a family dinner? It'll be nice. She needs to know I'm on her side now and that she's an extended part of the family."

"Thank you, Mom."

xxx

Before walking into HWG, I caught myself humming one of Tessa's songs. _I need to dial back the perkiness or Hilary may take my head off._ "Good morning, everyone." _Oops. Still too perky._

"Well, someone's in a good mood this morning." Devon grinned. "I wonder why."

"You know, I think it has to deal with the date I saw her on two nights ago." Hilary added with the same playful sarcasm. "Who knew all it would take was a little shove in the right direction."

"You call what Devon and Kyle did "little"? Dare I ask what your idea of "big" would be?" I paused. "Nope. Don't. I don't want to know."

As if on cue, Tessa walked in humming. She stopped realizing we were all staring. "What? Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" Hilary and Devon shared a glance.

"Not when it deals with either of us being perky before ten. They've already picked on me. Now, it's your turn."

"Oh, joy." Placing the to-go tray on the table, Tessa passed me a coffee and small bag. "Your favorite. Well, breakfast favorite."

"Mmm. Cranberry scone and caramel macchiato?" All she did was nod. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

"They're so cute together." Devon tried whispering but failed purposely, causing Hilary to laugh.

"Aren't they?"

The exchange only caused my cheeks to flush. "Can we all, please, get to work? Hilary and I have a live show today."

"You know they're happy for us." Placing her hand on mine, Tessa squeezed gently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I'm not sure if it was because Devon and I are friends but every once in a while, it's almost like he could read my mind.

"Oh, before I forget, I need you and Tessa to cover the music festival next month. I'll let the two of you set it up and I'll get the VIP passes." Turning his attention to Hilary, he continued. "Can you spare Mariah for a few days?" The powerful woman studied Tessa and I a moment.

"I can set everything up before we leave. So, really you wouldn't even need me." _Not like she can say no to Devon. But my life would be easier if she let me go willingly._

"I believe I can. If anything, I'll have someone fill in for a few days."

"Fantastic. I'll have the hotel and flight reservations on your desk by tomorrow morning." Tessa tried dialing back her enthusiasm but it still shown through.

xxx

Lunch time rolled around, and Devon let Tessa and I put ours on the company card. After placing the orders, we found a shady spot on the roof top. "So, they picked on you for being too perky when you walked in?" The musician got comfortable on the small couch, sitting close but still have the ability to face me.

"Yes. I tried to hide it a little but failed miserably. Sharon said the same thing this morning when we ate breakfast."

"How is everything going between Nick and your mom? It seemed pretty ridged last night."

"Everything is good now. The engagement is back on. Speaking of Sharon and Nick, they want you to come over for dinner tonight." Tessa froze. "Nothing bad. I promise." Lacing my fingers in hers, I continued. "They just want to include you in our family is all."

"Oh, okay." Finally, our food came. Both of us were starving. "It's so nice of Devon to pay for our lunch."

"I think it's his way of apologizing for deceiving us. Not that I'm complaining. I love how that night turned out."

"Me too."

"Ah, if it isn't the two love birds." Kyle sauntered towards us with his normal cheesy grin. "Hello, ladies. How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Are you here to gloat or congratulate us?" Tessa deadpanned.

"Little of both." Pulling up a chair, he sat across the small table. "I'm glad you decided to stay for the movie."

"I'm glad she did too." Gently, Tessa swept a curl behind my ear before giving the man her full attention. "Thank you, Kyle."

"Yes, as much as it hurts to say this, thank you."

"The two of you are quite welcome. It was clear to everyone you belong together. You just needed to let down a few walls."

"Yup. You're right." _I hate that he's getting so much of an ego boost from this._

"Well, as your ship captain, I won't keep you any longer." With that, Kyle left.

"Wait, our what?" The musician snorted a laugh. "Ship captain?"

"He ships us. Like in a relationship. Tessa and Mariah equals Teriah."

"Aaahh. You internet savvy people are such dorks."

Xxx

I had just finished setting the table when Tessa arrived. Opening the door, I welcomed my girlfriend inside. "Hey."

"Hi." Hugging me quickly, the musician pecked me on the cheek. Glancing around, her brows creased not seeing Nick or Sharon. "Where are…"

"Sharon's in the kitchen and Nick is upstairs dealing with Dark Horse stuff before dinner."

"Ah, okay."

"But…" Cupping the woman's cheek, I kissed her softly. "I still get a proper kiss."

Humming, Tessa smiled. "I missed you."

"Is it safe to walk into the living room?" Sharon called from the kitchen. "I don't want to walk in on anything."

"MOM!" A wholesome laugh escaped Tessa. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, of course." Lacing her arm through mine, she pulled me close. "But, that doesn't mean I can't laugh at your adorableness when you get embarrassed."

 _It's war woman. Just wait._ Scoffing, I narrowed my eyes playfully. "Riiiggghhhttt. We'll see about that."

"I hear friendly banter so I assume it's safe to walk downstairs." Nick kidded. "Hey, Tessa."

"You too? Really, Nick? I thought I could count on you at least not to make jokes like that. I mean, you have a daughter who's about to be a teenager."

"And a soon to be step daughter who will kick anyone's ass if they hurt said teenager." Turning his attention to Sharon, he started towards the kitchen. "What else needs to come out?"

"Just the wine." Smiling, Sharon motioned towards the table. "Sit. Everything's ready."

Doing as instructed, Tessa and I took our seats. "Everything smells fantastic, Sharon. Thank you for having me over."

"You're welcome, Tessa." Taking her own seat, she waited as Nick poured us each a healthy glass of wine. "We just wanted to clear the air about a few things."

"Jumping right into the heavy stuff, are we?" Grabbing my glass, I took a large sip. "I would like to open by stating I knew nothing of this."

Nick shook his head. "It's not an intervention, Mariah." Taking his fiancé's hand, he smiled. "We wanted to make sure Tessa knew we saw her as a member of our family."

"Mariah is going to be my Maid of Honor and I wanted to see if you would be interested in being a Bride's Maid."

Tessa stared slightly gaping at Nick and Sharon. She was at a total loss for words. "I…I would be honored to. Thank you, both."

"You're welcome." Nick's voice was very father-like. Then turned serious. "There is one more thing."

The words escaped me before I could stop them. "Oh, God…" _Please tell me she's not pregnant. I can't deal with two pregnant women._

"Noah is coming back to town."

"What?!" Tessa and I spoke in unison.

"For the wedding and to work at Dark Horse." Sharon tried to ease the blow. "He'll be here around the tenth of August."

 _That's worse. I'm going to be sick._ "Uh-huh…" Downing the rest of my wine, I tried regaining my composure.

Realizing I was unable to, Tessa stepped in. "Will he be staying here?"

"Yes. We're giving him the guest room since he won't be staying at the main house."

Taking my hand in hers, the musician squeezed. "Has anyone told him about me and Mariah?"

"No. Like I said this morning, Nick and I thought the two of you should tell him. On your own terms."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

The rest of dinner was filled with talk about Dark Horse and the wedding. Since Sharon and Nick cooked, Tessa and I cleaned and put away the leftovers. Hearing the TV on, Tessa used the moment of privacy to speak freely. "So, Noah's coming back…"

"Can we not? I cannot handle that topic on a full stomach. If I think about it too much, I may vomit." Loading each plate into the dishwasher, I sighed realizing I was going to talk about it either way. "I'm not ashamed of us. By no means. I'm just…there was still tension between us when he left."

"I can understand that. There was tension between us too. At least you're his sister. No matter what happens, he'll always, eventually, forgive you."

"You're family too, Tessa." Placing the last glass in the wrack, I closed the dishwasher and hopped up on the counter to sit. Taking my girlfriend's hand, I guided her to stand in front of me. "And I'll fight anyone who says otherwise."

"You are such a fiery redhead." Tilting her head upwards, Tessa caught me in a tender kiss. "And I love it."

Hopping down, I grinned. "You do, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Taking my hand, Tessa led us into the main room.

"We're going to bed." Sharon stretched. "It was good having you over."

"Thanks, Sharon." After saying all the goodnights, a melancholy cloud fell over Tessa. "I guess I better go. It's getting late."

Not wanting her to leave, I thought quickly. "You can always stay here. I think some of your stuff is still in my closet."

A grin tugged at pale lips. "You didn't burn my stuff? Even after what I did?"

"I may have thought about it, but never got around to it." _They smelt like you. Of course, I didn't burn them. But you'll never know that._

"So, I've got like a week's worth of clothes here. I figured I'd never see that leather jacket or hoodie again."

"Oh, no. You won't. Because they're mine now. I claim them as mine." _And you will never know I wore your hoodie when I missed you._

"What's that look? You're thinking something." Tessa's eyes narrowed.

"N-nothing." _Shit. I've been caught._

"We'll see about that." Cupping my face, the musician kissed me deeply then ran up the stairs, leaving me speechless. "Try to catch me!"

Coming to my senses, I tried to get out of the fog Tessa had just put me in. "That's not fair!"

Entering my bedroom, I found Tessa laying on my bed with a devilish smile. "Well, Miss. Copeland, now that you have me in your chambers, what is it that you'll do?"

 _Everything that I've dreamt about the past year? Well, soon. Not tonight._ "That depends," flipping off the light, I made my way to the nightstand to turn the lamp on. Leaning over the musician, I purred. "What did you have in mind?"

Green eyes darkened as Tessa bit her lip. "So many, many things. But not tonight." Pulling me in for a tender kiss, she guided me to lay beside her. Breaking apart, Tessa kissed my forehead. "I don't want to mess this up. I have one chance with you and I want it to last."

Xxx

 **Tessa's POV**

I groaned hearing Mariah's alarm clock buzz. "Turn it off." Burrowing my face more into messy curls, I tightened my grip on the woman who laid before me.

"You gotta let go of me first. I can't reach the buttons." Loosening my hold, Mariah shut off the annoying alarm and snuggled back into me. "We'll have to get up soon for work."

"You always set it thirty minutes before you actually need to get up. We've got time." My voice was muffled.

Mariah chuckled softly. "You know me too well. Good morning."

"Morning." _I love this. Waking to her in my arms, smelling her shampoo, and the fact that her bed is so comfortable. It's nothing like my futon._ "Sleep well?"

"I did." Turning, the redhead faced me. "You?"

"Mmhmm." Sneaking a peak at my drowsy girlfriend caused my heart to melt. _She's so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?_

"I can feel you staring at me again." Smiling, Mariah let her eyes adjust to the morning light. "I'm glad you stayed."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be. But, can we make a deal for when I stay over on weekends?"

A laugh vibrated Mariah's throat. "Make sure the alarm clock is off?"

"Or at least set it to a decent hour. Ten, maybe?" Tucking some hair behind Mariah's ear, I kissed her quickly. "Much better."

"The kiss or the hair out of my face?" Nimble fingers danced on the skin between my yoga pants and T-shirt, causing me to shiver.

Drawing lazy shapes on Mariah's lower back caused a sharp intake of breath. "Can't it be both?"

"I like that answer. Now, stop doing that or we'll never get up in time."

Grinning, I let my hand fully spread along the woman's lower back. "I'd be okay with that."

"Mariah." A light knock interrupted our glorious moment. "Did you fall asleep again? You're not in the shower yet."

"I'm awake. Go ahead and shower. I'll make coffee."

"Okay." Sharon paused. "Morning, Tessa."

Heat rushed to my cheeks, causing Mariah to laugh. "Morning, Sharon." Glaring at my girlfriend, I spoke. "You can stop laughing now."

"Oh, no. This is too great."

xxx

Walking into work was a little awkward considering it was deafly quiet. Hilary and Devon stopped talking as we entered. "Well, well, well, look who came into work together…"

"Hilary." Devon warned.

"What? Tessa's car could have broken down and Mariah picked her up. I'm not insinuating anything." All Devon did was sigh.

Throughout the day, I caught Mariah stealing glances my way when Devon and Hilary weren't looking or were gone. _Is she staring at my shoulders? I think she is. Hmm. This could be interesting._

When our bosses finally left for lunch, I decided to have a little torturous fun with my girlfriend. "Hey Mariah," I waited until the redhead looked up from her laptop to start sauntering towards her.

"Yeah," her voice trailed off. Catching herself, Mariah cleared her throat and tried looking anywhere but directly at me.

Smoothly, I sat on the table and closed her laptop. Gaining Mariah's full attention, I continued, shoulder out with a sinister grin. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Something I can't have in the office." Quickly, Mariah covered her mouth realizing what she had said. "Oh, my God. Tessa, I am so sorry. That just came out."

"That's what I thought." _I've never seen her face so red before._

"What do you expect me to do when you flaunt those sexy bare shoulders and collar bones? In fact," standing, Mariah went to grab my coat from the wrack. "Put this on." Not letting me move, the shorter woman placed the jacket over my shoulders. "There. Now I can form a coherent sentence."

I tried not to laugh at Mariah's reaction but failed. "Now you know how I feel when you have curly hair porn hair. I mean, dear Lord, every time you curl your hair I can't focus. I may or may not have walked straight into a glass door once or twice."

"Are you serious?" All I did was nod. "Wow." Toying with my jacket, she continued. "You know, it's a pain to curl my hair but…I may have incentive."

"Warn a woman first. I kinda have a reputation to uphold."

Snorting, Mariah laughed. "Really? You never give me warning when you wear a sexy off the shoulder top."

Pulling the woman close, I let my hands rest on her hips. "No matter what you wear, or do to your hair, you always look amazing to me."

"Aww, you are entirely too sweet." Mariah let her hands stroke the outsides of my thighs.

"Since we're a couple, I can be. Before, I had to hide it. Now I don't."

"Thank goodness." Capturing my lips in a tender kiss, Mariah let her hands roam my sides. Shamelessly, I wrapped my legs around the redhead to keep her in place as I deepened the kiss. "Tessa…" Mariah's voice was breathless with need. I groaned hearing the elevator chime, warning us that someone was coming. "Until later."

"I'll hold you to that." Sliding off the table, I got back to my seat just in time.

Hilary stopped as soon as she crossed the office threshold. "God." She scoffed. "The sexual tension between you two is worse than teenagers. Do I even want to know what you did during lunch?"

"Hilary!" Devon cut in. "You're one to talk. As for Mariah and Tessa, they know as long as their relationship doesn't get in the way of their work, I won't separate them. Just keep it professional, please."

"We will." Mariah and I spoke in unison.

"I have the flight and hotel arrangements for the festival. It's in your email. I just need you to sign off on it."

"Alright." Pulling out his phone, Devon skimmed through his emails. "I'm sure whatever you decided is fine. Just remember, you do have to leave said hotel room on occasion."

"Oh. My. God." Mariah hid her face in her hands.

Xxx

Time passed quickly, and it was almost time for Noah to return. To say Mariah and I were nervous would be an understatement. Thankfully, we had a few more days to prepare ourselves for whatever awkwardness awaited us.

Mariah, being a fantastic daughter and Maid of Honor, helped plan the wedding. I helped with what I could but mainly stood on the sidelines and waited to be asked. _When Mariah gets into her planning mode, it's best to wait for orders._ I laughed inwardly watching the shorter woman jot down notes and make the needed phone calls. Every once in a while, gritting her teeth trying to keep her cool when in reality she wanted to strangle whoever was on the other end of the call.

Ending a call, Mariah leaned back in her chair with a sigh of relief. "I think that's everything except the fitting. Decorations, catering, venue, preacher, everything's checked off the list."

Glancing over the list, I gave a simple nod. "Yup. I sent out the invites already. Most people have received and RSVPed. I think we're good."

"Thank you for your help, Tessa."

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help make your life less stressful. Taking care of this, dealing with a pregnant Hilary, your job, it's a lot to deal with."

"It is but you help more than you know."

"Okay! Who's ready for the fitting?" Sharon descended the stairs with a pep in her step. "How's everything coming along?"

"I'm happy to report that everything is done." Mariah spoke triumphantly. "All except the fitting."

"Excellent!"

Entering Fenmore's, we were quickly ushered into a large fitting room where we were greeted by Lauren. There was a small stage-like area in the center surrounded by a trifold mirror to show every angle of a dress. "Ladies," she tried her best to act happy for Sharon. "Welcome."

"Thank you for doing this, Lauren. It really means a lot to Nick and I."

"Of course. Yours and Mariah's dresses are ready to be tried on. My associate will be in here momentarily to help. Tessa, you need to come with me so I can get your measurements."

"Oh, okay." Mariah smiled reassuringly before I exited the room. Following Lauren into a much smaller room, I watched as she sifted though hundreds of dresses.

"Here's the one that closely matches Mariah's." Pulling it, Lauren hung it on the wall. Retrieving a measuring tape, she smiled trying to ease my nerves. "I'm not going to bite. You look a little miserable. Have you ever had a fitting before?"

"No. I've never even had a proper bra fitting."

"Okay. Well let your arms fall naturally. I need to size your bust and waist correctly. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Doing as instructed, I watched as Lauren wrapped the long tape around my torso and jotted down my numbers. _This is so awkward. I wonder how Mariah's doing._

"So, you and Mariah are an official couple. I can't say I'm surprised. From everything I've heard and seen, I had a feeling the two of you would end up together." She paused before taking the last measurement. "I'm happy for you both. I'm not exactly a fan of Sharon's but I've always liked Mariah. She's had it rough and it's good to see her happy."

"Thanks."

Wrapping the tape around her neck, Lauren smiled. "Welcome. We're done. Let's go back in and try this on. I'll make the alterations after you leave."

"Awesome."

"And who knows, maybe I'll see you and Mariah in here again for a different kind of dress." When Lauren's words finally dawned on me, I walked straight into a chair. "Are you okay?"

"I…uhm…" Unable to speak, I just nodded. _Seeing Mariah walking down an isle towards me in a wedding dress?_ I felt my heart start to flutter.

Rejoining Sharon and Mariah, I didn't trust myself to speak. "Jen, would you help Tessa into her dress and pin what needs to be pinned? I have a meeting."

"Of course, Mrs. Baldwin."

Mariah's brow creased seeing my face still red. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah." I cleared my throat. "Everything's good." Finally letting myself look at the redhead, my jaw slacked. "You look…incredible."

"You think?" Mariah turned slowly, letting me see the entire dress.

 _Maybe Lauren was right._ "Definitely." Seeing Mariah's bare back caused my body temperature to skyrocket.

"Let's see you in yours. I'm going to go change out of this. The last thing I want is to ruin it before the big day."

Carefully, Jen helped me into the long dress. "I'll need to take a little off the bottom." The blonde muttered. "But not much else needs tailored."

Holding up the excess fabric, I went to stand in front of the large mirror. _I look beautiful._ Overwhelmed, I felt my throat start to constrict. _I've never thought about marriage but seeing myself right now, I could imagine standing here in a white dress. Waiting for Mariah to walk down the isle to join me in front of our friends and family._ Sadness clenched my heart. _Who am I kidding? I'm not that lucky._

"You look breathtaking." Mariah's voice was soft as she stood behind me. Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around my waist and let her chin rest on my shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"There aren't words."

"Good." Kissing my shoulder quickly, Mariah moved away before Sharon joined us. "What do you think? She looks amazing, doesn't she?"

"She does. It doesn't seem like there will be many alterations."

"No. Besides the bottom, Jen hasn't said much more."

"Well, that's good. Go get changed and we'll grab dinner from the club."

Xxx

I was able to ignore the sadness I felt earlier until I was alone in my room. As I listened to the water pressure, I silently prayed Mariah wouldn't get frozen. I normally had about fifteen to twenty minutes of warm water before it turned to ice. I laughed imagining a shrill screech from the shorter woman if that happened. _She has so much hair. That alone takes nearly ten minutes to wash, condition, and rinse._ Closing my eyes, I let myself get lost in the sound. _I'm so happy. When Crystal and I were younger we talked about weddings and what we wanted in our future if we ever got out of Chicago. Now that I'm here, I'm scared to be happy. It could get ruined in an instant._ Turning away from the bathroom door, I buried my face in Mariah's pillow. Breathing in her scent always calmed me.

"Hey," climbing in behind me, Mariah wrapped an arm around my hips. Holding me close, she nuzzled her face in my hair. "What's wrong? And don't say "nothing." I know you better than that. Something changed at the fitting. Is there something wrong with the dress?"

 _It's not white._ "No. Nothing is wrong with the dress. It's gorgeous." Rolling to my back, I guided the shorter woman to lay her head on my chest. Wrapping my arms around her, I relaxed feeling her weight on me. "It just reminded me of Crystal and what we talked about when we were kids."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mariah's voice was soft. "I know you don't like to talk about your past, so I don't want to pry."

Kissing my girlfriend's hair, I hugged her. "Not tonight. It means a lot that you don't pry into my past. You take me for who I am even though my life before GC is very cloak and dagger."

"You'll tell me eventually." Sighing contently, Mariah buried her face into my neck. "You really did look amazing in that dress today. I can't wait to see you in it again."

I shivered feeling Mariah's breath on my neck. "That goes both ways."

"I meant to ask, what did you and Lauren talk about earlier? Something had you a little freaked out."

"Just that she's happy for us. She's not a big fan of Sharon but she always liked you."

Realizing that I was holding something back, Mariah leaned up on her elbow. "That's not all."

Biting my lip, I finally gave in. "And she said: "who knows? Maybe I'll see you and Mariah in here for a different kind of dress.""

"Oh…" Mariah's expression was unreadable as she sat up.

"Hey, hey." Sitting, I took her hand in mine. "Don't think anything about it. It's probably just habit or the saleswoman in her." Entwining our fingers, I drew lazy circles with my thumb. "Mariah?"

Casting her eyes downward, Mariah's voice was a whisper. "Is that what you thought about earlier when you saw yourself in the dress? I knew something was different. Your nose was red and eyes were cloudy."

Feeling my heart pound behind my ribs, I fought the urge to drop this whole conversation. "Will you be upset if I say yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mariah's POV**

 _Am I dreaming? Tessa really just said she thought about us possibly getting married one day, right? Should I tell her I thought the same thing? Either way, I need to say something. She looks terrified._

"Mariah?" Squeezing my hand, Tessa tried gaining my attention. "I didn't mean to upset you. It was just a thought. I got caught up in the moment and…"

"You didn't upset me." Bringing the musician's knuckles to my lips, I kissed them. "If I'm being completely honest, I thought the same thing."

"R-really?"

"Yes." Relief washed over us both. "I mean, neither of us will be dawning a white dress anytime soon. But, maybe one day."

"That sounds perfect." Tessa smiled as she leaned back, taking me with her. A slow kiss turned more passionate as my hand roamed the woman's toned stomach. "Mariah…"

"I'm ready if you are." When Tessa closed her eyes to take a steady breath, I began to panic. "Did I…misread something?"

"No. You misread nothing." Taking my hand out from under her shirt, Tessa entwined our fingers. "I want nothing more than to make love to you over and over and over again but, I want our first time to be special. As cheesy as it sounds, I want it to happen where all of this began."

"In San Francisco?"

"Devon may have paid for the hotel and plane, but I threw in a few extra romantic things for us. I want that night to be as perfect as possible. Mariah, you deserve the absolute best of everything. I know I can't always give that to you but I'll be damned if you won't have the best for those three days."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Tessa-"

Cupping my face, the woman I would eventually call my wife wiped the tear away. "I love you, Mariah. More than you will ever know."

"Damn it." I laughed. "Here come the tears." Clearing my throat, I snuggled into Tessa's embrace. "I love you too. So much."

xxx

The next morning, we were woken by multiple texts and missed calls from Sharon. "Mariah, please, answer the phone. She's called you three times and me twice."

Reaching for my phone, I scrolled through the virtual voicemails and shot up. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" When I didn't answer, Tessa looked over my shoulder to read the messages. "Oooohhh, shit." Groaning, I fell back onto my pillow. "I thought he was supposed to arrive after the festival."

"Earlier flight. He's at the cottage now." _Ugh! I was not ready for Noah to be here yet. Now we have to deal with him earlier and right before we go on our romantic weekend. Lovely._

"Well, good news is: we have work sooo…we can dodge him for a while."

Looking up at Tessa, I smiled. "I thought I was the optimistic one in the morning."

"What can I say? Being with you has changed me." She paused, "a little. Still not a morning person."

"If you ever become a morning person, before coffee, we will have problems. You get in the shower and I'll make coffee." Leaning up, I kissed my girlfriend. "Good morning."

"Mmm, good morning to you too." As Tessa gathered her clothes, tension grew. "Hey, are you still okay with what we talked about last night? And what I said?"

"About wanting to wait and that we said our first "I love you's" to each other?" Tessa nodded slowly. "I'm definitely okay with how last night ended."

"Good. I'm glad. You have no clue how worried I was." Tossing clothes over her shoulder, Tessa got a fresh towel from the closet. "Could you bring me a cup of coffee after it's done?"

"Of course. Dark almond color and two pieces of ice?"

"Mmhmm. With my fancy creamer that you say you hate but secretly love." She grinned. "Thank you." Kissing me quickly on the cheek, Tessa entered the bathroom.

As I waited for the coffee to brew, I decided to call Sharon back. _This is not a conversation I should be having before caffeine._ "Hey, Mom. Sorry we didn't answer. How are you?"

"I'm well. You?"

"I'll be better after coffee. Is Noah awake?"

"Not yet. He got in pretty late last night."

"Where does he think I'm at?"

"Actually, he already knows the two of you are together."

"What?! How?!" Leaning against the counter, I pinched the bridge of my nose. _A headache is coming on. I can feel it._

"He keeps up with GC news. The two of you have been in pictures together. Even before you decided to be a couple, you looked like one. Whoever took the pictures caught you and Tessa stealing glances and smiles at each other in the background. He seems okay with it. Overall, happy for you both."

 _I don't trust it. This seems far too easy._ "Okay…" Hearing the coffee pot beep, I poured us each a cup. "Hey, I gotta go. Coffee is ready. I guess I'll see you tonight for a family dinner?"

"You and Tessa, yes."

"You know, Hilary might need us to-"

"Mariah." Sharon warned in the most mother-like voice I had ever heard. "You will be there. Both of you."

Giving in, I sighed. "See you tonight." Ending the call, I took a cup to the bathroom. Tapping lightly, I waited.

"Hold on." A moment later, Tessa opened the door wearing the fluffy black robe I got her for her birthday. "Thank. What's that look?"

"Drink at least half of that first. Then I'll tell you." I waited patiently as the musician gulped down most of the cup. "You good?" Tessa gave a simple nod. "Noah knows."

The same nauseous expression covered Tessa's features. "H-how?"

"GC Buzz pictures. Thank you, Jeff for outing me to my brother." I paused, letting the information sink in. "When he took pictures for the events, he caught us in the background looking very couple-like. Noah just assumed we were together. Mom says he seems happy for us."

"Anything else?"

"We have a family dinner tonight that we cannot get out of."

"Is it too early to spike this with whiskey?"

"Yes."

Xxx

Tessa and I sat outside the main gate, trying to work up the courage to face Noah. "Faith will be here so he won't make too big of a scene, right?"

"I can only hope." Taking Tessa's hand, I squeezed. "We got this, right?"

"We do." She paused. "No matter what happens, we can always move your bed to my place."

Snorting, I laughed. "You just want my bed because it's more comfortable than the futon."

"And I want what comes with said bed." The musician grinned hoping to ease my nerves.

Taking a steady breath, I drove onto the ranch. Parking, neither of us moved. "Why are we so nervous?"

"Probably because we still have some guilt. Especially because we're happy together and about to leave for San Fran tomorrow."

"To the place I consider the most magical." _I can't help but be cheesy sometimes._

"The most magical place, huh?" That familiar goofy grin made its way to Tessa's face. "I wonder why that is."

"It may or may not have something to do with a certain dark-haired musician I kissed."

"Hmm. I hope you plan to kiss her more. In this magical place."

Grinning, I purred. "Oh, I plan to do so much more than kiss her this weekend."

Green eyes darkened as they swept over me. "Such a tease."

"But just imagine how much fun it'll be this weekend." Kissing Tessa quickly, I climbed out of the car. My heart pounded as we walked up to the door. Before I could reach the doorknob, Sharon opened it. "Mom, hi."

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to come in. Everything will be fine." Entering the house with caution, I listened for Noah.

"There's my wonderful sister and her equally as wonderful girlfriend." Hugging us both, Noah smiled. "Congrats, guys."

 _Is he being sarcastic or has he had too much whiskey?_ "Thanks… Uh, how was your trip?"

"It was good. I'm glad to be back in GC and working with Dad. Now that I'm back, we'll have to catch up. Do some sibling stuff like we used to." His attention turned towards Tessa. "It's good to see you again, Tessa."

"Y-you too?"

"Dinner is almost ready. I was about to help Dad put the leaf in the table." With that, Noah left to help Nick.

Leaning closer, Tessa whispered. "Is he…okay? Noah seems…overly accepting of us."

"I don't trust it. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Wine?"

"Wine." Racing towards the kitchen, I almost ran into Sharon.

"Two glasses are already on the counter with your emergency red chilled and breathing."

"You're a life saver."

"Give your brother a chance."

Over dinner, Noah told us all about his adventures in Mumbai. How he enjoyed working for Newman but he missed home and his family. "I had a good time. Met some interesting people but it's good to be back. I mean, I can't have Faith and Christian forgetting me."

"I'd never forget my brother." Faith smiled. "I'm really glad to have my whole family back. Including my aunt Tessa." I spewed wine back into my glass while Tessa choked on hers.

"Aunt Tessa?" Noah questioned.

"It's not…we're not…" Tessa tried clearing her throat.

"But you're going away for the weekend and you've been staying in the same-"

"Faith!" Sharon cut in. "The only people getting married are Nick and I."

"You're going away for the weekend? To the music festival?" Noah looked between us, his expression unreadable.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed. "Here it goes. Yes, to the music festival. Yes, Tessa and I are together. Yes, I am still sorry for not being honest with you but I'm not sorry for being happy with her. If you have something to say, say it now. Because I will not put up with passive-aggressive bull-" _think of a better word. Faith is here._ "Crap, later down the road." Tension was high around the table as I stared down my brother. I wasn't going to let him be an asshole to my Tessa.

"Okay." Noah set his napkin on the table and pushed up his sleeves. "You're right. I was angry when I found out you and Tessa were dating. I felt betrayed all over again. I was happy and you ruined that by kissing her. And dug the knife deeper when you both lied about it. As far as I know, neither of you were going to say anything. Yeah, you wanted to protect me but, Mariah, I probably would have been upset but less if you would have told me how you felt about Tessa. When I left, I had a lot of time to think about things. Once I stepped away, it was clear that Tessa was into you more than me. And you were into her more than Devon. Take Halloween for example, when Tessa dressed up like a vampire and said that line about the world opening up, there was a, uh," realizing Faith was still at the table, Noah searched for words.

"A certain tension?" I offered.

"Yeah, we'll go with that. Radiating off of you. Same thing with Tessa. She couldn't keep her eyes off of you. When Devon and I talked about her playing more at The Underground, Tessa was drawn towards you." Sighing in defeat, Noah shrugged. "My ego was hurt. Here's this amazing, gorgeous, talented woman who actually liked me and then she ended up falling for my sister. Who was already dating a billionaire at the time."

Silence fell across the table. It was more comfortable than tension filled. "I'm sorry for not telling you. Please understand, I'm not good with emotions."

"I know. But, I'm good now. I want you and Tessa to be happy. Truly. I mean, Mariah, you're my sister. And Tessa, you're my sister's girlfriend. You're family. I still care about you. Not, not like that. Please, don't throw anything at me. I'm not going to anger a redhead."

"You've learned well."

"So, is everyone good now?" Sharon spoke carefully. Trying to read the room.

Looking between Noah and Tessa, I smiled. "Yeah, I think we are."

"Great! Who wants cheesecake?"

"Uh, everyone." Faith smiled. "It's cheesecake, Mom."

Xxx

 **Tessa's POV**

Ever since the discussion at the diner table, I couldn't stop thinking about Halloween. Leaning against Mariah's door, I watched as the redhead packed. _She did look amazing in my leather jacket. And she did look aroused after I made that comment. I wonder where those fangs went._ The warm buzzing sensation I felt left remembering what else happened that night. _She told me how she felt and I lied to her. I made the woman I love cry. I never want to see that pain in her eyes again._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Coming to stand before me, Mariah let her hands rest on my hips. "You've been quiet since dinner. Which, I can understand after how quickly it escalated."

"It just got me thinking about a lot of things. I should have done so many things differently that night. Before you showed up at Crimson Lights, I was actually staring at a picture I snapped when you weren't looking. You looked…bonkers."

"In a good way?" Mariah grinned.

"In a really, really good way." Dipping my head, I captured my girlfriend's lips in a tender kiss. Walking us towards the bed, Mariah guided me to straddle her lap. I moaned softly feeling nails gently rake down my back. Unable to stop myself, I tangled my fingers in silky locks. Tugging gently caused Mariah to moan, giving me access to a very willing tongue. _I can't wait to hear that sound again._ Taking the woman's bottom lip between my teeth, I pulled back letting it go with a pop. "You need to finish packing." _And I need a very cold shower._

Catching her breath, Mariah kissed down my neck and across my collar bone. "I know. But I'm a little preoccupied."

"I can see that." Turning the tables, I pushed Mariah's shoulder gently, telling her to lay back. Getting comfortable, I covered the woman's neck and chest with open mouthed kisses. Each one causing Mariah to whimper quietly. "You know, I may have those fangs somewhere in my apartment. One bite and the whole world will open up before you." Nipping the shorter woman's earlobe caused her back to arch with a silent plea. Realizing how close I was to throwing away my plans, I rolled off Mariah and put as much distance between us as possible. "We need to stop. Save all of this for the weekend." Pressing myself against the door, I let the cool surface calm the ache deep inside my stomach.

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Mariah agreed. Letting her head fall back, she laughed. "I swear, I've never felt like this before."

"I'm not coming over there. I know that look. I know you will try to jump me and I would probably let you."

Sitting up fully, a laugh bubbled up Mariah's throat. "Yeah, I'd stay over there for a few minutes. I never thought I could feel like this before. So safe and excited, comfortable and cherished at the same time."

"I'm so glad I make you feel that way. I do cherish you." _I want to hold her so bad. But I think I need to wait a little longer. Her eyes are still so dark._ "You made me trust again. To let people in again. I had lost that until I met you."

"You've made me into a different person too. It was easier to be a smart ass than connect with people. Every moment with you, good and bad, have been so real. But with you, I didn't have a choice. I had to feel. And I am so, so glad you came into my life. You may have turned it upside down, multiple times, but everything is clear now."

"And what's that?" Crawling onto the bed, I sat in front of Mariah, giving her my full attention.

"That I don't care what anyone else says about me, you, or us as a couple. The only thing that matters is that we're happy."

"That's all that matters. Now, let's finished getting you packed so we can get me packed."

xxx

Arriving at the hotel, Mariah and I went to check-in. "Reservation for Porter."

"Ah, yes, Miss. Porter. We've been expecting you. Your room is suit B on the tenth floor." Placing two keycards on the counter, Johnathan continued typing. "Since you called ahead, everything has been set up as requested."

"Excellent." _Mariah's going to love this._

"If you need anything, please let us know."

"Thank you, Sir." Holding out my arm, I let Mariah take it. "You ready?"

"For an amazing weekend? Of course."

Stepping off the elevator, we took a right to the door of our suite. "Close your eyes." Doing as asked, Mariah allowed me to guide her inside. Closing the door, I angled her to best see the entire main room. "Okay, you can open them."

A soft gasp escaped the shorter woman as she looked around the spacious living area and kitchen. "This is amazing."

"It only gets better." Taking our bags into the bedroom, Mariah's jaw slacked seeing the rose pedal covered bed. "I know the "M&T" is cheesy. I said this is going to be the best weekend you've ever had. Cheesy romance and all."

Wrapping her arms around my neck, Mariah beamed. "Is that why there's wine and chocolate covered strawberries?"

"And so many other things." Right before Mariah could steal a kiss, I pulled back. "Let's go see the bathroom. I'm pretty sure there's a surprise in there also."

"What else could there possibly be?" Entering the bathroom, Mariah saw what I mentioned. "Is that? It is! A clawfoot tub by the window."

"Mmhmm. You said once that you always wanted to take a bath in one. Soooo, I tracked down the only hotel close to the festival that had them. You can soak in the tub and enjoy the view at the same time. It's a one-way window. You can see out but no one can see in."

"You really did plan everything perfectly, didn't you?"

Wrapping my arms around the redhead's waist, I let my chin rest on Mariah's shoulder. "Of course, I did. I wanted the best for my Mariah." My words instantly dawned on me. "I am so cheesy." Burring my face in curly hair, I laughed. "I am such a dork."

"But you're my dork."

Sweeping hair away, I kissed Mariah's neck just below her ear. "That I am."

"You know, that tub is big enough for two…"

"Someone's got some pretty big plans. Remember, we do have to leave the suite during the day."

"True," turning, Mariah wrapped her arms back around my neck. "But after and before that, we can stay here and clothing is optional."

"You are such temptress." _Oh, but what I have planned for you is just as sinister._

"You can handle it." Lacing her fingers in my hair, Mariah caught me in a deep kiss.

"As much as I enjoy this, room service will be up soon to bring dinner. I figured we could rest and work out a game plan for what bands to see tonight, so tomorrow will go smoothly."

"Good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is chapter and the next are why this story is rated M**

 **Tessa's POV**

Day one of the music festival was filled with indie bands of all varieties. Around lunch, Mariah and I decided to grab a bite at the deli near the hotel. It was a small, quiet, hole-in-the-wall place that gave us time to regroup before going back into the madness of people. "Order 57." Tina called from the counter.

"I'll get it. What do you want to drink?"

Glancing over my shoulder, Mariah thought. "Uh, Pepsi works."

Returning to the table, I emptied the tray and set it aside. "I've had fun so far."

"Me too." Mariah beamed. "It's slower today which is nice. Tomorrow will be insane."

"It will be." Digging in, I noticed a tall blonde walk inside to order. _I swear it seems like we keep following each other. I know that happens at events but still._

"What is it?"

Before I could answer, the blonde waved. "Hey, I've seen you guys around the festival today and GC Buzz, right?

"Yeah." We answered a little awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm Emma, by the way." Shaking the woman's hand, she continued. "You guys having fun?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're having a blast." Mariah smiled. "It's nice to not be in the spotlight for once."

"I bet. I love your music segments. Hilary seems like a real pistol." Looking back, Emma heard her number called. "Well, I gotta run. If you guys are interested in seeing more than just the festival, come to Roni's tonight. It's a little hole-in-the-wall bar. Really chill, everyone's nice. I'll buy you guys a drink."

 _Something about her is different. But I trust her for some reason._ "We'll see. Sounds a lot like a place back home."

"The Underground, right?"

"Yeah. You know it?"

"From GC Buzz. Well, if I see you guys before the festival is over, a drink is on me. Later."

"Later." We spoke in unison.

Mariah waited until Emma was gone before speaking. "What do you think?"

"She seems pretty nice. If Roni's is like The Underground, I'd like to check it out. If that's okay with you."

"Emma seems pretty nice. It's so odd having fans."

"Mmhmm. I'll try not to get too jealous of everyone saying they're your biggest fan."

A wholesome laugh escaped the redhead. "I know who my biggest fan is. And she's sitting right in front of me."

Xxx

After freshening up at the hotel, Mariah and I searched out Roni's. Getting out of the cab, we saw the flashing "Open" sign. "I guess this is it. Shall we?" Wrapping my arm through Mariah's, we started for the door.

Entering the bar, I was reminded of home. Dim lighting covered the scuffed wooden floor. The wall behind the bar was shelved, displaying every type of liquor you could imagine. Tables and booths lined two other walls while the last was saved to back a stage that was just big enough for a few guitarists and a drum set. _This looks exactly like the place I played in when I lived in Chicago._

"Porter! Copeland!" Emma yelled from the bar, waving us over. Taking a seat before the blonde, she gave us menus. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah," I looked around the bar a little more. "This place is awesome."

"You look like you're at home."

"I played in bars growing up. Can I get a whiskey sour made with Buffalo Trace?"

"Sure. And for you?"

"Apple martini. I figure I can stray away from my normal every once in a while."

"I'll do the whiskey sour. Apple martinis are Roni's specialty. We have an open mic session coming up in about half an hour. You wanna play?"

"Sure." Grinning towards Mariah, I continued. "As long as certain parties cheer obnoxiously loud for me."

"You do your thing and I'll do mine."

 _Her smile will be the death of me._ "Then I will definitely play."

"Hey Babe," a curly-haired woman quickly kissed Emma's cheek. "Thanks for helping tonight."

"Of course. These are the two I told you about. Tessa, Mariah, this is Roni. She's the owner of the bar and best bartender in California."

"Oh, this is the hopelessly in love couple you gushed about. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Our drinks were made quickly and tasted amazing. "This is the best whiskey sour I've ever had."

"Emma's specialty. How's your appletini?"

"Fantastic." Mariah's brow creased. "There's something different. I can't put my finger on it though."

"Secret ingredient. So, Emma tells me you're here for the festival?"

"Yeah. Second year." A grin tugged at Mariah's lips. Roni, of course, caught it.

"And obviously a new couple? The doe eyes and nothing but smiles gives it away. That's how Emma was when we first met." She paused, "still is."

"How long have you been together?" Mariah sipped her drink.

"Together: five. We've known each other for a little over seven years. We fought our feeling for each other. Hated each other at the begging."

"What changed?" The words came before I could stop them. "Sorry. It's none of my business."

"It's alright. Our son, actually. Very, very complicated." Roni looked towards Emma who was mixing drinks at the other end of the long bar. "She gave birth to him and I adopted him. Things happened that made us cross paths and work together. Eventually, we found ourselves caring for one another. After that, we decided to leave the men we were with and be together. What's your story?" Both of us laughed nervously before finishing our drinks. "That good, huh?"

"Complicated." My stomach churned with guilt.

"Well, let me get you another round. This one on me." Roni began mixing the drinks. "What's makes it complicated?"

"Tessa here, made me realize I was into women."

"Wanting to keep her safe, I lied about my feelings when she told me how she felt. Later, as I'm sure Emma has told you, I plagiarized her work and used it in a song. Between that and Mariah thinking I didn't reciprocate her feelings, it created a wedge between us that kept getting bigger." _I don't think Roni needs to know about Noah._

"After Devon Hamilton bought GC Buzz, he forced Tessa and I to talk and work out whatever was going on between us. We did, became friends again, and then a mutual friend of ours set us up on a date."

"Wow." Roni shook her head. "Sounds a lot like Henry, our son." The bartender pointed between herself and Emma. "He set us up too. Wanted to have a family dinner and then bailed. I wasn't about to let my lasagna go to waste, so Emma and I still had dinner."

"Lasagna?" Emma paused as she walked by. "Did I hear someone say lasagna?"

"You are impossible. Get back to work." Smirking, Roni swatted Emma's leg with a bar towel as she passed by.

"You love me!"

"For some unknown reason, yes." All Emma did was grin.

Chuckling inwardly, I sipped my drink. _I bet that's what I Look like when Mariah says something funny. I grin like a dork._

Xxx

 **Mariah's POV**

 _They seem so happy together. A lot like Tessa and I. Roni and Emma are living the dream. Happily married, own their own business, and have a family. I don't want kids, and I don't think Tessa does either, but we have a family. Hopefully, one day we can be like Emma and Roni._

"Earth to Mariah." Snapping out of my thoughts, I noticed a slightly worried Tessa. "Hey, you with me?"

"Yeah, I just got caught up in a thought. Isn't it time for you to play?"

"It is, yeah. While I get ready, grab a seat up front."

Finishing my drink, I watched as Tessa introduced herself. Like most artists, she told where she was from and what kind of music background she had. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." Pushing out the chair with his foot, the shaggy haired boy smiled. "So, you met my moms."

"Oh, you're Henry?" He nodded triumphantly. "Yup. I'm glad you and Tessa found your truth."

"Me too." Turning forward, I gave a quick thumbs up.

"This song was originally written in honor of my sister but also to my girlfriend. She never knew that little detail until just now." Clearing her throat, Tessa began. "When I'm in the shadows, stuck in my mind, you break the darkness. You cast it aside." Every once in a while, Tessa would smile at me as she sang.

Leaning closer, Henry spoke. "She's really good."

"No, she's amazing."

After a few songs, Tessa gave a bow and left the stage. "I've not done that in forever!"

"You were fantastic." Going back to the bar, we put a twenty in the tip jar when Roni and Emma weren't looking.

"That was great!" Jotting down her number, Roni slid a napkin Tessa's way. "Anytime you're in town, give me a call. You can always play here."

"Thanks. Here's mine so if you're ever in GC, give us a call." After saying our goodbyes, we hailed a cab to take us back to the hotel.

Entering our room, I became a little nervous. _Yeah, I talked big last night but…how exactly do I bring up the topic? Hey Tessa, want get naked and soak in an amazing tub? No. That sounds creepy._ The idea of Tessa naked caused a fire to start in my core.

"What's on your mind?" Wrapping her arms around my waist, Tessa let her chin rest on my shoulder. "Hmmm?"

"I was thinking of soaking in the tub and relax while enjoying the scenery."

"That sounds lovely. Go get ready and I'll run a bath for you." Tessa kissed my cheek before walking towards the bedroom. "Coming?"

 _Well, now how do I get her in the tub with me?_ "Yup." Pulling my hair back into a tight bun, I gathered my night clothes. I grinned seeing the last thing I packed. _Tessa's going to love that._

"Okay. It's ready." Entering the bedroom, Tessa studied me. Her head tilted to the side slightly. "What is it? You're scared to ask something."

"I never could get anything past you." Biting my lip, I finally gave in. "I, uh, would you like to…join me?"

A slow smile made its way to the musician's lips. "Is that what's had you freaked out since we got back?"

Warmth creeped up my neck to burn my cheeks. "A little."

Making her way towards me, Tessa cupped my face in her hands. "Mariah, I know you're a private person. I also know you've never been with a woman before. Neither have I. This is a learning experience for both of us. If there's something you want or are unsure of, please, let me know. Okay?"

"Okay." Tilting my face, Tessa kissed me softly. "I'll get in while you…"

A nervous laugh escaped the taller woman. "Get naked?"

"Yes." Entering the bathroom, I cracked the door giving Tessa privacy. Letting the robe drop, I realized Tessa was going to see me naked. And that I would see her. Every scar, every freckle I have came to mind as I sank into the hot water. Feeling the familiar panic set in, I let my neck rest on the cool tub. _She loves me. She won't care about the scars or the freckles._

Tapping lightly, Tessa waited. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." My voice wavered on the single word.

"Hey." Tessa's voice was timid. Her eyes were full of vulnerability. Biting her lip, she walked closer, clinging to the fluffy robe. "I didn't realize how nervous I'd be."

"That makes two of us." Relief washed over me. "I can always just look away…"

"No, don't. Honestly, I feel like I need to do this. When I read your journal, I got to read your most vulnerable, inner thoughts and feelings. I don't journal so I can't let you read mine. But I can do this." Taking a deep breath, Tessa let the robe fall. She stood there, fully nude, with nothing to protect her. "This is me. No armor or anything."

Slowly, I took the woman in. Her small curves and pale freckled skin were beyond words. "You're…I can't…beautiful doesn't do justice."

"Thanks." Heat rushed to Tessa's cheeks. "It's kinda cold. Can I get in?"

"Yes, of course. Uhm, do you…"

"Behind you is what I was hoping. If you haven't noticed yet, I like having you in my arms."

Moving forward, I allowed Tessa to sink in behind me. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah. You can lean back now." Feeling Tessa's naked body against mine was indescribable. Slender arms wrapped around my stomach as I leaned my head back onto a bare shoulder. "I should have lit candles and put on some jazz music before getting in." Tessa's voice was soft. "I wonder if I'm in range. Hey Google," she waited. "Play soft jazz."

"Playing: soft jazz."

"There we go." Sighing, Tessa hummed as she looked out the window. "So glad I shaved this morning."

Snorting, I laughed. "At least your legs stay smooth for two days. I don't even get twelve hours."

"True, but your hair isn't as dark as mine." Taking my hand in hers, Tessa looked me over. "You're beyond words." Dipping her head, she kissed my shoulder. Tilting my head, I gave the taller woman better access. Kissing a line up my neck to my ear, Tessa whispered. "I want you, Mariah." A kiss below my ear. "So much." Something between a moan and whimper escaped my throat when Tessa nibbled my ear. "But only if you're ready."

Turning in the woman's arms, I captured Tessa's lips in a searing kiss. The fire in my stomach started burning hotter than I ever thought it could. "Does that answer your question?"

"It does."

Letting out the water, I helped Tessa from the tub. Making sure neither of us would fall on the soon to be slick floor. "I forgot to put the mat down."

"That's fine." Grabbing a towel, Tessa wrapped it around my shoulders. "So, you can dry off."

"Why are we so nervous?" I continued to dry off, back turned, giving Tessa privacy. Both knowing the other would steal a glance in the mirror.

"Same reason we were so nervous on our first date. Not that we've done this before, but because it's the first time. Yeah, we've made out and explored a little, but that was fully clothed. Now, there's literally nothing between us."

"That's not everything…" Sliding into my robe, I tied it loosely.

"What is it?" Doing the same, Tessa led us back into the bedroom. "Let's sit."

 _This is the most awkward conversation I have ever had._ "I don't know…" Thankfully, she realized what I couldn't say.

"Do you know what _you_ like?"

 _If you're asking if I've ever masturbated while thinking about you, the answer is yes. But I will never admit to it._ "I do."

"Then you already know more than you think. Like I said earlier, this is going to be a learning experience for both of us." Pulling the clip from my hair, Tessa watched as it fell around my shoulders. "Neither of us will be perfect at this the first time."

"You're wrong." Tessa's eyes flashed to mine. "I'm with you so it will be perfect." Leaning forward, I closed the space between us with a slow kiss. Tangling my hands in dark hair, I deepened the kiss putting everything I had into it. Trembling hands found purchase on my hips guiding me to straddle Tessa's lap.

"Mariah," she breathed. "I want to feel you."

Leaning back, I pulled the belt. Green eyes darkened as the robe fell open. "I'm yours. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I always knew I was." Carefully, Tessa pushed the robe from my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Her eyes moved over me slowly and back to my face. _I swear I can feel her eyes touching me._ Something had changed inside me. _I'm not afraid anymore._

Slightly callused fingertips made their way down my arms, over my stomach, up my rip cage, to stop just before my breasts. "I've dreamt about what this would be like. To touch you. To feel you. I never thought I'd be able to actually have you in my arms like this." Tessa's voice was soft. "Now that it's actually happening, here where it began, I don't believe it. I'm waiting for my alarm clock to go off and find myself alone in my bed."

Taking Tessa's hand, I placed her palm over my heart. "It's real. All of this is. I've wanted your touch for over a year now. When you lived with us and didn't come home, I was a wreck. I was jealous, sad, and angry all at once. I wasn't the one who got to hold you. Or be with you. Last year, I could hear you laughing from the other room and it ripped my heart out knowing what went on at night. I cared about Devon but I was just going through the motions. He wasn't who I wanted. You were. I'm not afraid to admit that now."

"I'm not either. Afraid, I mean. I told Sharon this but not you. I should have told you but…I didn't. When you told me how you felt, I lied about not reciprocating those feelings. My life was insane then and I wanted to protect you from it. Then you joined in anyway."

"Because I wanted to be around you." I paused, toying with the belt on Tessa's robe. "Now we're here. Together."

"And I can't be happier." Placing a hand on mine, Tessa tugged on the belt. Heat pulled in my stomach seeing the musician bare in front of me. Laying back, Tessa rolled on top of me. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Getting comfortable, Tessa placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "The foreplay is going to kill us both, isn't it?"

Kissing down my neck, a dark chuckle came from Tessa's throat. "Oh, you better believe it. I plan to map out your entire body and learn it by heart."

A whimper escaped my lips hearing the woman's plans for me. Each kiss, each touch only caused liquid fire to burn even hotter. Cupping Tessa's head, I allowed her to explore my chest and abdomen with her lips and tongue. "I'm not sure I can last that long." My hips bucked feeling slender fingers brush the insides of my thighs.

"We have all night." Kissing a path back up my thigh, Tessa stopped at my hip. "But I doubt I could wait that long." The woman's voice had dropped a few octaves as she dipped her head. Keeping a vice grip on my hips, Tessa placed tender kisses inside each thigh.

"Fuck, Tessa. You're going to kill me." I whined. _I don't even care about cussing at this point._

A devilish grin tugged at pale lips as the musician let her chin rest on her arm. "Such a graphic word for a TV co-host. I wonder what else I can get you to say."

"Tessa, I swear to-" Before I could finish, I felt an agile tongue enter me. "Fuck!" Taking hold of dark hair, I tugged gently causing Tessa to moan. Shamelessly, my hips bucked, finally getting into a rhythm with Tessa's thrusting. When she pulled away, I pleaded. "Please, don't…"

"Not for long. I promise." Angling my knees over her shoulders, Tessa kissed my thighs again. "I never thought I could have this effect on a person before." Meeting my gaze, she continued. "I had no idea."

"Now you do." My voice was husky. "It's always been like this when it comes to you."

Xxx

 **Tessa's POV**

 _I don't know how to feel. The way Mariah's body reacts to my touch is unbelievable. The look of admiration and love in her eyes is something I've never seen before. I know that she understands how much I love her but I want to show her. With every touch and caress, I want her to feel how much I cherish her._ "You'll be amazed at what you do to me." With that, I dipped my head once more between creamy thighs. I wasted no time plunging deep into Mariah's center.

A plethora of curse words mixed with my name fell from the redhead's lips. I made mental notes of everything she enjoyed and thought of what else I could do in the future. "I'm so…" Her voice failed as I executed the final stroke that caused her world to crumble. Mariah's back arched off the bed as a silent scream filled the room. Collapsing, I continued my venture between trembling legs.

Placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on damp, salty skin, I made my way up Mariah's body. _She's so beautiful. More so with an afterglow radiating off of her._ "Hey." Tucking hair behind her ear, I kissed the breathless woman softly. "You okay?"

"Yes. But I can't move."

Smiling, I snuggled into the woman's embrace. "Good." Pulling a robe over us, I knew the AC would freeze us soon. "How do you feel?"

"Incredible."

 _Her heart is still pounding. I love feeling it beneath my ear._ Glancing towards the clock, I was surprised at the time. "Wow."

"What is it?" Mariah followed my line of sight. "Oh."

"Are you sleepy?" Letting my arm drape across the woman's stomach, I held her tightly.

"Not yet. We can miss a few bands in the morning. Like you said earlier, we have all night."

"We do." Rolling to my back, I allowed Mariah to position herself. "Are you sure?" I stroked my lover's thigh. _I can't get enough of her._

"I am, yeah." Lying beside me, Mariah captured my lips in a searing kiss. She wasted no time letting one hand roam my body. Nails gently ran down my ribcage causing my hips to buck.

"You paid attention." _I want her hand elsewhere. I made her wait. It wouldn't be fair if I rushed her._

"You're not the only one who dreamt about this." Mariah's voice was husky in my ear.

A gasp escaped my throat feeling teeth nip at my pulse point. "Fuuuuaaahhh." Kissing a path down my neck, Mariah paid equal attention to both breasts as daft fingers slid between my thighs. "Oh, God…" Thrusting my hips, I tried getting my point across.

"Tessa…Is that…because of me?"

Meeting my gaze, I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that's all because of you." _I'm embarrassed at how aroused I am. But the shock on Mariah's face is worth it. She finally realizes the profound effect she has on me._ Unable to string a sentence together, Mariah kissed me instead. Moving to lay between my legs, the redhead kissed her way down my body. _This is what I've always wanted. Feeling her skin on mine. She's so delicate yet calculated. She knows what drives me already and is playing me like a well-known guitar._ "Mariah," tangling my hand in silky locks, I pleaded. "I'm about to explode." _She's nervous about going down on me. As much as I want her to…_ "You don't have to-"

"I want to. I want…" Her cheeks burnt. "To taste you."

Trying to ease Mariah's nerves, I massaged her head gently. "Don't be shy. You already know I'm going to enjoy anything you do. But there's no pressure in doing this tonight."

"I know." Dipping her head, Mariah kissed my thigh.

Before I could ease back against the bed, I felt the woman's lips envelope my most sensitive bundle of nerves. "Oh, fucking…damn it…" Back arching, I cried Mariah's name. Feeling Mariah's amusement, I glared playfully. "You are _not_ allowed to judge me for language, Miss. every version of the word "fuck" known to womankind." Grinning, Mariah swirled her tongue causing me to collapse with a throaty groan. Unable to control my hips, Mariah held me in place like I had her. _She's going to kill me. Holy shit. Fuck._ "Mariah…" Tugging Mariah's hair caused her to moan. The vibration pushed me over the edge.

Soon, I was nothing more than a twitching puddle. Moving her way up the bed, Mariah kissed my shoulder before laying her head on my chest. "I guess it's my turn to ask if you're okay."

All I did was nod. Wrapping the shorter woman in my arms, I kissed her hair. "I'm beyond words."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tessa's POV**

The next morning, I woke to a numb arm and something tickling my nose. Becoming more conscious, I realized Mariah was snuggled against me. _Mmmm. Waking up like this is amazing. Mariah's sound asleep, legs tangled in mine, and her arm draped across my hip. Only downside is I can't feel my arm. I hope it's not dead. I kinda need it to play guitar._ Looking towards the clock, I was surprised it read: 11:00AM. "Mariah, we need to get up."

"No." She grumbled, nuzzling further into my neck. "I'd rather stay here. Like this."

"Me too." Gently, I kissed messy red curls. "But we need to record some of the bands today. Otherwise, Devon may not pay for this again. We need to keep our jobs."

"And neither of us can afford lavish vacations. I could handle this once a year." Yawning, Mariah stretched her legs. "So glad we preset the coffee maker."

"Mmhmm. It should be done." Neither of us moved until my phone dinged with a text message. Reaching behind me, I grabbed the device and opened the text. Snorting, I paraphrased. "Roni and Emma invited us to the punk themed night at the bar."

"What's so funny?"

"Hey love birds, if you're not naked by nine tonight, come by Roni's. We're having a punk night. Everyone dresses in their rock attire and we have music that fits the genre. Lots of leather, lace, and dark colors. Wanna join? Emma."

Mariah thought a moment. "Last band closes at eight. We could make it."

"Sounds like a plan then. But, that means we need to get up." I poked the redhead's stomach causing her to squirm.

"Fine." Rolling over, Mariah sat up and stretched the rest of her muscles. Seeing the woman's bare, toned back caused a fire to start in the pit of my stomach. _I'm sure she can feel me staring. Will I ever get used to seeing this beautiful, brilliant woman naked? Probably not. I still get tongue tied seeing her clothed._ Leaning up, I let my cheek rest in my hand. Pulling on her robe, Mariah threw mine at my head. "Enjoying the view?"

"Soooo much enjoyment."

Rolling her eyes, Mariah leaned over to kiss me. "Let's get coffee. If I can feel a headache coming on, your head must be pounding."

"Not as bad since you're here." Tying my robe, I joined my girlfriend in the small kitchen. Bringing two mugs down, I waited as Mariah poured the coffee. "Would you be interested in saving water and showering together?"

Sipping her coffee, I could see Mariah weighing my suggestion. "I'd love to but I'm still sore from last night." She paused. "Not that I'm complaining."

Staring blankly, it finally dawned on me what she was eluding to. "Oh, no. I meant…just a shower." Heat burnt my cheeks thinking about shower sex.

The same heat rushed to Mariah's cheeks realizing my intentions were pure. "Oh, I thought…"

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around the redhead's waist. "I can't keep my hands off you but even _I_ have my limits. Besides," I let my voice drop a few octaves. "I'd rather be fully awake for that."

That same fire ignited in Mariah's eyes. "I'd like that too. Let's finish our coffee and then get ready for the festival."

Xxx

The day passed surprisingly quickly. We recorded five bands that Devon might be interested in. Thankfully, there was a good mix of different genres that he could choose from.

Getting back to the hotel, Mariah went into the bathroom to freshen up while I called Emma. "Hey, still on for tonight?"

"Definitely. You don't have to be in punk attire. It's just the theme we picked this month. Last time it was eighties night."

"I bet that was interesting." I snorted, tapping on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom."

"We had like ten people dressed as Cher. So, how are you and Mariah doing?"

"We're gre-" My train of thought died when the bathroom door opened. "I'm gonna go… We might be a little late." Ending the call, I continued to stare.

"So, I have your undivided attention?" All I did was nod. Leaning against the door frame, Mariah grinned. She was in her Halloween outfit. "After the conversation Wednesday night, I figured I'd pack it as a surprise."

Finding my voice, I attempted to speak. "A very good surprise."

Slowly, Mariah sauntered towards me. "I wonder if we should still go or stay here…"

Placing my hands on the woman's hips, I looked her over very slowly. "We need to." Biting my lip, I thought of all the sexy things I wanted to do. _This woman will be the death of me. But what a lovely way to go. I can't wait to take this off of her later._

"Did you just moan?" Tilting my chin upwards, Mariah grinned devilishly. "You did. I know that look."

"What do you expect?" Gently, I let my fingertips brush along the bust of Mariah's dress. The sensation causing the shorter woman to shiver. The same darkness grew in her eyes as I ran my tongue along my upper lip. "I wonder where this confidence has been hiding."

"It's always been here. I just needed the right person to bring it out." Slowly, Mariah let her hand run up my stomach, over my breast, up my neck, to stop on the back of my neck. "Why don't you go get dressed? Wouldn't want to be late."

"Damn." _Oh, she's going to love what I have in store._ "As you wish. But, I'll need the room so, shoo." Running the woman out of the bedroom, I closed the door. Leaning against it a moment, I took a few steadying breathes. _Good Lord. This newfound confidence is sexy. I love the timid side of Mariah too but…damn._ Getting dressed as quickly as I could, I wondered what Mariah's reaction would be. Fluffing my hair, I sprayed it to keep the feathered look in place.

Exiting the room, I silently snuck up behind my prey. Taking hold of her hips, I dipped my head beside Mariah's ear. "One bite and a whole new world will open up to you." Nipping the tender skin, I placed a soothing kiss. "Two can play at that game, Miss. Copeland." I enjoyed feeling a strong shiver course through the redhead's body. "Why don't you turn around?"

Doing as I asked, Mariah turned. Her eyes grew wide seeing me in my Halloween outfit. Soon, it dawned on her what we both had done. "Did we…?"

"I think we did. At least this time, I can take it off of you by night's end." I kept my voice in the sultry tone I knew drove Mariah crazy.

"That goes both ways…" Mariah's voice trailed off as she hooked two fingers into the waist of my leather pants, pulling me against her. Unable to stop myself, I captured the shorter woman's lips with my own. Swiftly, Mariah flipped us so I was the one pinned between her and the counter. The edge digging into my lower back.

I moaned feeling the woman's thigh firmly pressed between mine. Head falling back, I groaned realizing how close I was to saying screw tonight's event. "Mariah, if we keep this up, we'll never leave."

"They're open until one…But, if you want me to stop-"

Pulling Mariah fully against me, I kissed the words out of her mouth. "I don't want you to stop." Lifting the redhead, I placed her on the counter, kissing her deeply. Running my hand up Mariah's thigh, I was surprised by how damp her lace underwear had gotten. Meeting the woman's gaze, she smiled sheepishly. "We can be a little late…"

Xxx

 **Mariah's POV**

"Where the Hell have you two been? We started two hours ago!" Roni yelled from across the bar as we walked in.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Emma spoke up. "Oh, they've been preoccupied. Don't blame them either." The blonde winced as Roni swatted her with a bar towel. "What?! You remember how we were at first."

"Still are." Roni smirked causing Emma to drop the bag of peanuts. Moving her attention back to Tessa and I, the brunette smiled. "You both look amazing. Grab a seat and I'll bring you some drinks. Same as last time?"

"Yeah." We answered.

Taking the small booth to the left of the stage, we sat close. Leaning my head on Tessa's shoulder, I wrapped my arm through hers. "I really don't want to leave tomorrow."

"I know. But we have to." Kissing my hair, Tessa sighed. "At least we'll have this every year. I'm glad we take turns staying at the ranch and my place. I'm not sure how I'd sleep without you. I've gotten rather spoiled the past few days having you all to myself."

"You and me both."

Bringing our drinks, Emma pulled over a chair. "Aww, look at the two love birds. When do you head back to GC?"

"Tomorrow evening." I answered. "Hopefully, this will be a yearly thing though."

"I hope so. Tessa can really sing and you guys are really cool. Besides, it's always nice getting away. You'll always have a place to stay in San Fran."

"Thanks. That's really awesome of you." Looking around the bar, I didn't see their son. "Where's Henry?"

"He's visiting his grandparents out of town. They spoil him rotten no matter how old he is."

"I'm sure he enjoys seeing them."

"He does. They live in Maine so it's a good flight there and back. Originally, he wanted to take his motorcycle and bike across the U.S. but they thought that'd be too dangerous."

"That is a long way. I've driven almost all around the U.S. but that was in a car. I couldn't imagine a motorcycle." Tessa sipped her drink.

"Exactly. Well, better get back to her Majesty. Don't leave before saying goodbye." With that, Emma rushed back across the bar.

We stayed about an hour before heading back to the hotel. Both of us were done socializing for the day and just wanted to be in a quiet place together. Upon Emma's request, we made sure to say goodbye to her and Roni before we left.

Entering the hotel room, Tessa and I both made a b-line to the bed. Collapsing, we just laid there in silence. Moving closer, Tessa wrapped her arm around my waist and leg over mine. Nuzzling my hair, the musician sighed contently. "This is nice." She mumbled.

"It is." Placing my hand over hers, I melted into the bed.

Xxx

The last day of the festival was full of rap and pop bands that neither of us were very interested in. We decided to take advantage of the full spa that was downstairs. Tessa and I wanted to check out Thursday but it was closed by the time we arrived. A couple's massage, facial, steam room, manicure, and pedicure filled most of the day. After that, we relaxed in the hot tub as drinks were brought to us.

"This has been an amazing trip." Tessa sipped her champagne.

"It has been. I've really enjoyed this time with you, Tessa." Placing my glass down, I took her hand in mine. "Once we get back to GC, maybe…eventually…we can find a place together? I've gotten so used to you being around. And we already share our places…"

A slow smile made its way to the musician's face. "Are you asking to move in with me?"

"Well, I'm asking if we could find a place together. Rainbow Gardens is low budget housing. Our combined incomes would disqualify you." _And it'll be so awkward walking down the stairs together and see Noah. God help me, if he catches us having sex._

"That's true." Tessa paused. "It is getting rather crowded at Sharon's…I'd rather not sleep in the bedroom right across from your brother and right next to your sister."

"Yes, the last thing anyone needs is him seeing us in a towel after a shower. Four people sharing the upstairs bathroom…that's a little much."

"Or us coming downstairs in the morning, you wearing one of my shirts and I'm wearing yours."

"Oh, Lord." Laughing, I hid my face. "I can't. No."

"Once we're done with the champagne, want to head back to the room? I need a shower."

"Yeah." Mariah leaned back and allowed the jets to hit her back. "That's another thing, we couldn't be as free with Noah around."

"It would be awkward acting like a couple in front of him. No matter how accepting he is."

"I can say this about Noah and I: we have amazing taste in women." Winking, I finished my glass.

"I'm not sure exactly how to feel about that comment. Although, I truly hope I don't see anymore of your family naked."

Xxx

Strolling into HWG, Tessa and I were well rested and ready for whatever snarky comments Hilary could muster. "Well, well, look who's back." A smirk played at red lips. "How was your weekend work date?"

"It was relaxing. We recorded eight bands. I'll email Devon the footage and information shortly." Tessa never missed a beat. "How goes the morning sickness?" Everyone knew even the mention of morning sickness sent Hilary racing for the nearest bathroom.

 _Here we go._ "Tessa," I warned. "Be nice."

"I am being nice. It's not like I'm talking about the dreadful tuna sandwich they serv-" With that, Hilary blew past us and down the hall.

"You're bad." I tried stiffening a laugh. "So bad."

"Ah, but it's something you love about me." With a grin, Tessa sat at the table and brought out her laptop. Kicking out the chair across from her, she spoke. "Take a seat. We'll be alone for a while. Devon has meetings until lunch so we won't see him until afterwards."

"I'm glad we decided on getting a room at the club last night. We got in so late, all I wanted to do was fall into bed."

"And that we did." A sinister grin tugged at the musician's lips. "After a long shower of course." Feeling my cheeks burn, I opened my laptop. Clearing my throat, I tried keeping the not so professional thoughts at bay. Realizing I wasn't going to speak, Tessa began to hum.

 _Slick tile cooled my heated skin as I braced myself against it. "Tessa…" I moaned feeling the woman's digits curl against my inner walls._

 _"Yes?" The musician's voice was husky in my ear. Gently, teeth dragged along my shoulder. Fisting my hand in wet hair, I cried Tessa's name._

"Yeah, we arrived pretty late and didn't want to disturb anyone. Mariah just ran to the bathroom. She should be back any minute." Tapping my leg with her foot, Tessa gained my attention. On a sticky note she wrote Sharon's name. Nodding, I waited for the phone. "Here she is."

"Hey, Mom. How are you?"

"I'm well. I wish you would have told me you were back in town."

"Yeah, we were beat by the time we got back. Couldn't sleep on the plane." I tried not to laugh when Hilary grumbled as she walked back inside.

"Why don't you and Tessa come by for lunch. I'll have your normal orders waiting."

"Sure. I'll let you know when we leave. Talk to you later." Ending the call, I placed the phone back on the table. "Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome. I just wonder what had you _sooo_ preoccupied that you didn't hear Sharon's ringtone."

Picking up my phone, I texted quickly. _Just remembering last night's events. -M_ I stared at Tessa's phone until the screen lit up.

An amused smirk made its way to the woman's lips as she read the message. _Is that so? Hmmm. Maybe an encore is needed? Your place or mine? -T_

 _Definitely yours since my place is a bit full. -M_

 _But I don't have that much hot water. I'd much rather have you elsewhere anyway. Maybe the kitchen with some whipped cream? -T_

"Whatever the two of you are grinning about isn't very professional." Hilary growled. "Put down the phones and get back to work. Mariah, we have a show to put together. Get your head in the game."

 _Mmm. Tessa in the kitchen with whipped cream doing sexy things with her tongue. I like the sound of that. Let's get back to work before we get fired. -M_ I grinned seeing the musician's cheeks flush.

Xxx

It was the day before Sharon's wedding and we had a rehearsal of the service. Everyone's nerves were a little shot by the time we actually got to the run through. Leaning against the wall, I halfway listened to my mother explain everything. _I've heard this a thousand times. Hell, I helped set it up. Honestly, I can't wait to see Tessa standing at the alter while I walk the isle._ The thought caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. _I know we're not getting married but she looked so stunning in that dress._ Letting my eyes linger on the dark-haired woman, I wondered if she was thinking the same about seeing me walk down the aisle.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sharon clasped her hands in front of her chest. "All the bridesmaids on this side and groomsmen over there." Luckily, Tessa and I didn't need to move.

"You ready for this?" I whispered, bumping Tessa's shoulder.

"Yeah. I didn't know she could be so bossy though. I'd expect this from Phyllis or Hilary but not Sharon." I hid my laugh with a cough when Mom looked our way. Hearing the music start to play, each bridesmaid and groomsmen entered the chapel arm in arm. Ironically, Tessa was paired with Noah.

Then it was my turn. Entering the chapel, my heart skipped seeing Tessa smiling at me. _Don't trip. Try not to smile too big. Oh, God. She's going to look beautiful in that dress tomorrow!_ Finally, I was at the front and could stand still. I was very aware of Tessa's presence behind me.

"You did great." Tessa whispered as Sharon made her way towards us. Thankfully, the rest of the rehearsal went by quickly.

"After the ceremony, the reception will be at Crimson Lights. There will be plenty of food and, since we'll officially be closed, there will be champagne. Thank you for coming today. I'll see everyone tomorrow morning bright and early." With that, everyone dispersed and went their separate ways.

Moving towards my mother, I spoke. "Looks like everything will turn out great."

"Thank you, Mariah." Hugging me, Sharon squeezed. "It means so much that you and Tessa agreed to be in the wedding. Tessa, I'm sorry you got paired with Noah. Will that be a problem?"

"No. No. As we walked down the aisle, he just threated to kill me if I hurt Mariah again." The color drained from Sharon's face. "I'm joking. He didn't. Everything is fine."

"Okay, good."

"Besides, Mariah would kill him if he was rude." Smiling, Tessa bumped my hip with hers. "Lord help anyone who disrespects me in front of her."

"That's right. No one gets away with being rude to my Tessa."

"Okay, before the two of you end up eloping, which, I'd be very angry if you did, let's go home."

Once everyone went to their own rooms, Tessa and I cuddled on my bed looking at real estate listings. "This place looks nice. It's in a good part of town. Near work." Tessa clicked her tongue. "And waaayyy out of our price range."

"Don't get discouraged. That's only the fifth one that we liked but can't afford." Leaning my head against the musician's shoulder, I continued scrolling. "It'll be nice to one day be in a place where I don't have to sort the price lowest to highest."

Snorting, Tessa kissed my hair. "I know right? One day when you take over The Hilary Hour and I become famous, that's when we can shop like that."

"Granted, with our pasts, we'd probably still be a little frugal. Not in a bad way but just because we know how hard you have to work for money."

"Yeah. Oh, what about that one? Twenty minutes isn't a bad drive to work. The complex looks pretty good."

Reading over the information, I agreed. "We could swing that. I mean, we might need to be on a ramen diet for a little bit but it's doable." Jotting down the information, I continued. "After the wedding stuff calms down, we can go check it out. Probably by next week?"

"Sounds great. I can't wait."

Xxx

Everyone arrived at the church early so we could get dressed, do our makeup, and any final minute things. So far, everything was going smoothly. My breath hitched seeing Tessa in her dress again. _She is so beautiful. I just…can't. Sharon will kill me if I trip walking down the aisle because I'm staring at Tessa the whole time. Hell On Heels Mariah, indeed._

A soft blush tinted the musician's cheeks when she noticed my stare. "Does it still look okay? I know we ate out a lot in San Fran." It took everything I had not to laugh. Smirking, I looked away from Tessa and cleared my throat. Finally, it dawned on her what she said. "You're a horrible person."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. You look…perfect." Taking her hand in mine, I smiled trying to ease the woman's nerves. "I know this isn't your thing but it means the world to me that you're here."

"I love you and care about Sharon. Now, she considers me family. She's like the mom I never had." Tessa paused with a shaky grin. "A little more critical but that's because of how I handled things in the past."

"She sees you as a daughter." Toying with one of Tessa's rings, my mind wandered. _Maybe one day, I'll put a ring on your finger and call you my wife. Not just my girlfriend or my Tessa._ The idea caused warmth to flood my chest.

"I should have known Tessa was the one you were talking about." Phyllis smirked. "At girl's night."

"Oh, Lord." I groaned. "Please don't."

"What happened at girl's night?" Tessa was far too excited.

"I was playing mixologist on an empty stomach and we were having margaritas. Everyone was talking about relationships and sharing. I may have mentioned that I kissed a girl on the lips and liked it."

An ugly snort, that only Tessa could make cute, escaped her. "Katy Perry much?"

"Don't start." I glared.

Tessa wiggled her eyebrows. "You know…that's not what-"

"Yes. I am quite aware what that song actually means. You can stop now."

The taller woman grinned. "Payback for earlier."

"Either way," Phyllis regained our attention. "I'm glad you're happy. You deserve to be. It's clear to everyone that Tessa makes you happy. Don't mess it up. Either of you."

"Alright, everyone." Father Vic spoke. "We're ready to begin. All the guests have been seated." Getting into place, we waited.

When the music started, each bridesmaid paired off. "See you on the other side." Tessa smiled before locking arms with Noah.

Xxx

 **Tessa's POV**

I waited patiently as Phyllis and one of Nick's friends made their way towards us. _I really shouldn't be this giddy to see Mariah walk down a church aisle. I know marriage is way off for us but still._ _Hurry up people!_ Finally, it was Mariah's turn. She looked breathtaking as she glided down the aisle. Tears stung my eyes seeing the redhead. _Why am I so emotional? I've seen her in that dress before._ I tried my best to keep the tears at bay. Although, one fell as Mariah made the turn to stand in front of me. Leaning forward, I whispered. "You look amazing."

"You do too."

Nick's and Sharon's vows were heartfelt and beautiful. They talked about how it had been a long road getting here. One full of drama, hurt, love, and trust. It reminded me of the journey I've taken with Mariah. When Nick and Sharon kissed, every stood to applaud. Even Victor who stood in the very back.

Once all the guests were out of the chapel, it was time for us to leave. Mariah and I stood at the bottom of the steps and waited for the new bride and groom to exit. "I wonder who's going to catch the bouquet?" Phyllis asked another guest. My heart pounded thinking it could be me or Mariah. Another wave of cheers erupted as they appeared. Turning, Sharon threw the bouquet. It seemed to happen in slow motion but the bundle of flowers landed perfectly into Mariah's hands. "Well, I guess we have our answer." I couldn't help but smile at the redhead. Looking towards Sharon, she had a proud motherly smile and gave a simple nod in my direction.

Mariah looked between us. "What was that? What have I missed?"

"Nothing. Let's get to Crimson Lights." Placing my hand on Mariah's lower back, I guided her through the crowd.

The coffee shop was packed to the brim inside and out with people. It was nearly impossible to find a place to sit and enjoy the food. Bringing two glasses of champagne to the patio, I placed one in front of the frazzled redhead. "Hopefully this will help your sensory overload."

"I have been around way too many people today. I need some major alone time after this." Taking the glass, Mariah sipped it. "Take a seat and dig in. Neither of us had breakfast today."

"Or lunch." I laughed pulling my chair closer. "I can't believe you caught the bouquet."

"Yeah, it was almost as if it was planned." Green eyes narrowed in my direction.

"I know nothing."

Xxx

Weeks passed, allowing Mariah and I to plan our budget and make an appointment at the apartment complex. Sharon and Nick wanted to help but we turned them down. It was more of a pride thing. We wanted to do this on our own. Eventually, they understood.

"Okay," Mariah poured us each a cup of coffee. "Our appointment is set for this afternoon. Who knows, by week's end, we could be living in our own apartment. Together."

"That sounds amazing." Leaning forward, I kissed the shorter woman quickly. "I'm proud of us. We wanted to do this on our own and we are."

"Yeah, me too. I know that if anything happens, Sharon and Nick will be happy to help." She paused, "I just want something of our own."

"No, no. I get. We worked hard to get the money together for first month's rent and security deposit." Sitting across from Mariah, I sighed contently. "I really appreciate you helping me get this place and there's a lot of memories here but, I'll be glad to leave. We'll be able to create new memories in our new place. I can't wait to have more than ten minutes of hot water."

"Definitely! It takes longer than that to shampoo and condition my hair." Sipping her coffee, Mariah looked around the apartment. "It could be our last weekend here. It's a little sad."

"It is. But, it's not my home." Taking Mariah's hand in mine, I continued. "Not to get all mushy, but it doesn't matter where we live. My home is your heart. Wherever you are is my home."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and I swear I'm going to get a cavity."

"Really?" I laughed. "I'm trying to be serious and you make fun."

"It's sweet." Mariah smiled. "And also true for me. Being with you and helping Mom and Nick with their wedding, it's changed my outlook on love and mushy stuff." She paused with a chuckle. "Contradictory to what everyone believes, I _do_ have a heart. And it's not black."

Snorting, I laughed. "You've always had a heart." I became serious. "An amazing one. One that loves more deeply than anyone deserves." Glancing to our hands, I ran my thumb over Mariah's ring finger.

xxx

The apartment was a small one bed, one bath studio on the second floor. The kitchen would be a little difficult to navigate if both of us were doing something. There was a washer and dryer hookup in the small laundry room right off the kitchen. The rent was at the top of our budget but we could make it work since water was included.

Entering the main office, Mariah and I were greeted by the leasing agent. "Hello, my name is Pamela. If you'd please take a seat, we can begin the process." Doing as instructed, we sat across the oak desk. "You will need to pay first month's rent and the security deposit after both of you pass the background check and review."

"Alright." Mariah smiled. She tried keeping her excitement in check but I could see she was about to burst. "What paperwork do we need to fill out today?"

"The application." Pulling out two copies, Pamela gave us each one. "Fill this out, I'll send it off, and we should know if you're approved in forty-eight hours. After you sign the lease is when I'll need payment." As Mariah and I filled out the paperwork, the brunette entered information into her computer. "Any pets?"

"No." I muttered, flipping the page.

"Will you be bringing a washer and dryer or would you like to rent one?"

"We'll bring our own." Mariah continued on the final page. Finishing the paperwork, we slid the packets back across the oak desk.

"That's all for today. I'll enter this into the system and give you a call by Tuesday. Wednesday at the latest. The third party that reviews the applications won't receive this until Monday."

"No problem." Standing, Mariah and I shook the woman's hand. "Thank you for fitting us in on such short notice."

"Of course, Miss. Copeland."

Getting back to the car, Mariah was about to pop. "Are you going to be alright? You're almost bouncing with excitement." _It's so nice seeing her this happy._

"Yeah, I'll just be anxious until we get a call back. I mean, our combined incomes cover the bases and we pass all of the rules they have."

"It's just that we're in limbo until the review comes back?" Starting the car, I pulled out of the complex.

"Exactly." Scrolling through her phone, Mariah laughed. "Let's go by Crimson Lights. Mom wants to know how everything went."

"And coffee will calm your nerves."

Entering the coffee shop, Sharon waved. "Hey, girls. How did it go?"

"Great." Mariah beamed. "We'll know by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest, if we can sign a lease."

"I think the agent was a fan of Mariah's. That or Pamela thinks she's hot." Bumping the redhead's hip, I grinned. "Not that I blame her for crushing on Mariah."

Swatting my arm, a light flush tinted Mariah's cheeks. "You're horrible. She didn't think I was hot. She probably just recognized me from GC Buzz."

"Yeah, which is the only reason I watch, Miss. Hell On Heels Mariah." The shorter woman groaned in frustration. "I wasn't lying when I said I normally skip Hilary's parts and go right to your segments. Granted, I could totally take her if she tried making a move on my Mariah."

A cheesy grin made its way to the woman's lips. "Okay, before Tessa challenges someone to a duel in my honor, can we get coffee to keep her quiet and preoccupied?"

"Yeah." Sharon tried not to laugh. "I'll bring it to your normal table."

"Getting your afternoon caffeine fix?" Kyle strolled in with his normal, somehow charming, ego.

"Ah, if it isn't our ship captain now. Aren't you supposed to be working?" I kidded.

"Even I take breaks on the weekend. May I join my favorite love birds?"

Glancing towards Mariah, I shrugged. "Should we?"

Thinking a moment, she finally answered with a laugh. "Yeah, might as well."

"Oh, thanks. It's not like I didn't help you two finally get together." Taking a seat on the patio, he continued. "So, how have you been? I saw pictures from the wedding. You both looked stunning."

"Thanks." We answered in unison.

"You're both much perkier than usual." His eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"Well," smiling triumphantly, I took my girlfriend's hand. "Mariah and I just filled out the application to get an apartment."

"Together? That's fantastic." He paused. "Still in GC, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Mariah answered. "Yes, Kyle. Still in GC."

"Good. I can't let my first success story get away."

"Yeah, okay." Glancing into the shop, Mariah realized Sharon was swamped. "I'm going to go grab our coffee. Mom's got a line." Kissing my cheek, the redhead made her way into the main area.

When she was out of hearing distance, I spoke quickly. "Did you get it?"

"Of course, I did." Pulling out a small velvet box, Kyle slid it across the table.

"Thank you for this. You're a good friend." Tucking the box into my purse, I smiled as Mariah approached. "Do you think you could help us move?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me know when and where. I'll gladly flex my fine pecks to help you two out." Kyle grinned.

Bowing my head, I groaned. "I will forever regret trying to be nice and saying that, won't I?"

"Wait, what?" Mariah was amused. "When was this?"

"At the Independence Day celebration. After I shot him down the day we met, he got a little cocky when we ended up working the event."

"Well, if I had known before then that you were still in love with Mariah, I wouldn't have tried so hard. I asked if I was fighting a losing battle."

"Yeah, knowing how you set us up, I wonder what you would have done if I had told you the truth."

"Probably along the same lines just much faster. But, it was one hundred percent clear to me when you looked at Mariah from the stage. Never seen that side of you before."

"You hadn't known me very long."

"Touché'. It was more I had never seen Mariah that way. Never have I seen her look at someone like that. Heart eyes galore between the two of you."

"You can stop now, Romeo." Balling up her napkin, Mariah threw it at the man across from us.

"You know I'm joking. I know we didn't get along at first but…I'd like to think we're friends now. We enjoy each other's company. We're not in a "good place" or "comfortable."" Kyle's use of air quotations was amusing.

"One more comment and I'll pour my coffee on that Armani suit of yours." Mariah glared.

"You wouldn't waist the coffee." He challenged with a smirk.

"Good point." Finishing her cup, Mariah leaned back in her chair.

Checking the time, Kyle stood. "I need to get going. Let me know if you get the apartment. I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks."

Xxx

For once, the HWG office was empty, leaving Mariah and I doing our work in a comfortable silence. Both of us jumped when her phone rang. "It's the apartment complex." Answering the call, she put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Miss. Copeland. This is Pamela Richards. I'm calling to congratulate you on your new apartment."

"That's fantastic!"

"When could you and Miss. Porter come to sign the lease?"

"Today. In an hour. If that works for you." Mariah glanced towards me for approval.

"Excellent. I'll see the both of you soon."

"Thank you." Ending the call, Mariah nearly squealed. "We got the apartment!"

"We did." I wrapped my arms around the shorter woman. "By the end of lunch, we'll have the keys to our new place."

"I can't wait." Overcome with joy, Mariah kissed me even with the sound of approaching heels.

"Don't make me spray the two of you." Hilary scoffed. "Geez."

Walking in, Devon tried to hide his amusement. "What's got the two of you so excited?"

"We got the apartment." Mariah answered triumphantly. "I'll need tomorrow off."

"I'll also need tomorrow off. If that's okay." Not having as much leniency with Devon as Mariah has with Hilary, I tried asking more than demanding.

"Yeah, that's fine." Taking his seat, Devon flipped through his calendar. "Actually, you can leave after lunch today. I can handle everything."

"Are you sure?" He gave a simple nod. "Thank you."

Hilary stared us down a moment before following Devon's lead. "I suppose, I can run things without Mariah for a day and a half. I expect to see you bright and early Thursday."

Lunch time seemed to take forever to get here. After signing the lease, Pamela gave us the keys to our new home. "Congratulations you two."

Thanking her, we went back to Rainbow Gardens and started packing my stuff. Honestly, it didn't take too long because I didn't have much. "I wonder if Kyle can borrow a dolly from Jebot. That would make this so much easier. Especially, to move dressers and heavy stuff."

"I'll ask." Dialing his number, Mariah laid back on my bed. "So glad we're taking my bed." She poked my thigh. "Hey, I have a favor to ask. Could you could borrow a dolly from work to help move dressers and heavy stuff?"

"I should be able to. I saw the FacePlace announcement. Cheesy picture, by the way. A moving team should be at Rainbow Gardens in the morning. Something came up at work so I won't be able to help. I've hired them for the whole day so they can move whatever is needed from Tessa's place and the ranch."

"That's awesome, Kyle. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hearing something in the background, Kyle continued. "Well, I need to go. Glad you got the apartment." With that, he ended the call.

"Kyle won't be helping us but he sent reinforcements. They'll be here in the morning and we have them all day. It's a professional moving company. He's paying."

I couldn't help but laugh. "He really is our ship captain, isn't he?"

Snorting, Mariah sat up. "It seems that way. Now, let's finish packing and move what we can into the living room. Then we can go to the ranch and start packing my stuff."

"Sounds great." We finished my place in a few hours and went to the ranch. Sharon said she was cooking us a celebratory dinner since our Apartment Warming Party was going to be over the weekend.

Arriving at Mariah's, the smell of roast filled the house. "Wow! It smells great." The redhead inhaled deeply.

"I'm sure you both have been working hard today. It's the least I could do on your last night here." Sharon hugged us as we entered. "Go ahead and get something to drink. The food will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks, Mom. Where is everyone?"

"Noah and Nick are upstairs doing business in the study and Faith is in her room." Taking a seat, Mariah and I tried not to gulp down the ice water. "Tell me about the apartment."

"I showed you the virtual tour. There's not much more to say. I think the party will be Saturday night?"

"We were thinking around seven?" I added.

"I hear Mariah and Tessa!" Faith shouted from upstairs. Little feet barreled down the staircase and only stopped right before the table.

"Hey, Faith." I hugged the young girl quickly.

"Hi! So, when will I get to spend the night at your new apartment?"

"Uh…" Silently, I begged Mariah to step in.

"Not for a while, Faith." She laughed. "We still need to move in and get everything settled. I assure you, once that happens, you can stay the night. It'll be the three of us with lots of popcorn and movies."

"Awesome!"

"There's the new home renters." Noah grinned as he entered the dining area. "Congrats, guys. I know it's exciting."

"It is." Nick rolled up his sleeves as he descended the stairs. "I'm proud of you girls. Doing all of this on your own. Just remember, that we're here if you ever need us."

"Thank you, Nick." We answered in unison. Over dinner, we talked mostly about the party. Sharon and Nick insisted on filling our cabinets and fridge for us as their gift to us. Realizing they wouldn't take no for an answer, we accepted graciously.

Since we had a lot of work to do, after dinner Mariah and I went straight to her room and started packing. "We can just take the drawers out of the dresser tomorrow and move it like we did yours." The shorter woman moved to clear off her nightstand and dresser.

"You okay?" Stepping closer, I took the woman's hand in mine. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No! No. Not at all. It's just…so many memories in this house." Looking at her desk, Mariah smiled. "I realized how I felt about you while I sat there writing in my journal. When you lived with us, I laid here and listened to you laugh from the guest room. I'd read while I waited for you to come home just so I could hear you whisper goodnight when you passed by even though you thought I was asleep." Biting her lip, a soft pink tinted her cheeks. "I'd hear you come in and turn my light off quickly so you'd think I was asleep. I loved hearing you pop your head in when my door was cracked."

"And say goodnight?"

"Yeah. Especially when you'd notice the covers were messy and you'd tip toe in and cover me up." By this point, Mariah couldn't keep from smiling. "One night, I dreamt that you had come in, tucked hair behind my ear, and kissed my temple."

"Uh…" Becoming rather nervous, I grinned. "That…wasn't a dream…I actually did that once." _I am so red right now. It's not even funny._ "It was after Noah and I had an argument or something. I got here and just wanted peace. When I walked by your room, I did the normal tucking you in thing and said goodnight. When I heard you snoring…something just…I acted before thinking. Next thing I knew, I had kissed your temple and debated crawling into bed with you. Just to feel at ease."

"I wish you had…"

"I couldn't." Entwining our fingers, I continued. "Like I said, I lied to you about how I felt to keep you safe. If I had crawled into bed that night, we would have snuggled and I would have been a goner. Sitting close watching movies about did me in. When you'd fall asleep using me as a pillow, I loved it."

"True." A soft chuckle vibrated Mariah's throat. "Now, we'll get to make new memories."

"Ones of us together."

Xxx

Moving everything from Rainbow Gardens and the ranch to our new place took all day. Mariah and I helped the three men as much as they'd let us but I think Kyle told them not to. Thankfully, they at least let us buy lunch to thank them for their hard work.

"This is the last lot, Miss. Copeland." Gerry rolled in the dolly with four boxes labeled bedroom.

"Thanks. Could you take them to the bedroom?" With a nod, he went towards the further room.

"Everything is done." Collapsing into the couch, Mariah sighed. "Thank God."

Agreeing, I sat beside the frazzled redhead. "We'll take a dinner break and then start to unpack?"

"Sounds like a plan. I think Sharon snuck a bottle of wine into one of the kitchen boxes."

"After the men leave, I'll pour it for us." Once Gerry and his crew were done, we thanked them all profusely. "Kyle is a good friend."

"He is." Mariah joined me in the small kitchen as we unloaded the boxes. "Here are the glasses." Passing me two wine glasses, she continued. "At first we didn't get along. He was in love with Summer."

"Honestly, I think he still is. Ah, here it is." Finally, I found the cork screw.

"I think so too." Taking the offered glass, Mariah sipped the red liquid. "Mmmm. So good. Doesn't matter if it's room temp or chilled."

"I never liked red wine before I met you. But after a while, I acquired the taste because you enjoyed it so much." Placing dishes in the cabinets, I realized just how little we had. _It's enough for us but we definitely won't be having any gatherings besides the party for a while. As long as I'm by Mariah's side, it doesn't matter what I have. As long as I have her._

"Really?" All I did was nod. "That explains the look you had for the first few months we knew each other."

"Yeah."

It was nearly ten before we finished unpacking the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Falling onto the bed, Mariah yawned. "We can do the rest tomorrow night. I'm exhausted." When I didn't respond, the redhead leaned up on her elbows. "Hey, you okay?"

"Mmhmm." _My heart is pounding. I'm so damn nervous._ Turning for face her, I took a deep breath. "Mariah Copeland," I knelt down to one knee, pulling out the velvet box. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Mariah's POV**

I stared down at the ring; happy tears rimming my eyes. "Tessa…" _Words, Mariah! Use your words!_ "Yes." That's all it took. Tears started and wouldn't stop.

"Yes?" A shaky smile made its way to the musician's face.

"Definitely, yes!" Smiling, Tessa took the ring and placed it slowly on my finger. Cupping the woman's face, I pulled her up for a passionate kiss. Needing oxygen, I broke away. "How long have you planned this?"

"Since before Sharon's and Nick's wedding." Taking a seat, Tessa took my hand in hers.

"So, the bouquet…"

"Mmm, kind of planned. I asked Sharon for her blessing and she needed time to think about her answer. By her throwing you the bouquet, that was my sign of her approval."

"No offence to Sharon, but I would have married you regardless of her blessing."

Snorting a laugh, Tessa grinned. "Oh, everyone is quite aware." Looking down at the ring, I took it off to get a better view. Warmth filled my chest reading the inscription on the inside. _My Mariah. My Love._ "I know you have a thousand questions. Where would you like me to start?"

"Where did you get the ring? How are we going to pay for a wedding? Where are we going to have the wedding? When will it be?" Eventually, words started running together because my mouth couldn't keep up with my brain. "Okay…I'll stop now."

"No, you won't." Tessa smirked.

"Yeah, I won't."

"The ring, I've been saving up to buy for a long time. I got a credit line at Fenmore's. Our wedding is already being paid for." Before I could open my mouth, Tessa cut me off. "Nope. Don't argue. I did enough of it for the both of us." _I have a feeling I know who's paying, and I'm sure while it's coming from a good place, his ego is getting a nice boost also._ "By that look, you already know who it is. There is one, tiny, little detail…."

"What?" _Here it comes._

"Kyle's going to be officiating our wedding." Tessa braced herself for any reaction I might have. Laughter wasn't what she expected. "You're laughing?"

"Tessa, Kyle of all people, is going to be the one to bind us together for the rest of our lives. You do realize how ironic, yet somehow fitting, that is?"

"Well…yeah. He's already ordained." Relaxing, the musician laid back on the bed. "So, you're okay with this?"

"Why not? He's been a great friend to us. It's fitting really. He pushed us together after all." Laying on my side, I draped my arm across Tessa's stomach.

"And it'll solidify him as our ship captain."

"Oh, God…" I couldn't help but smile. "This is really happening, right? I'm not dreaming this entire thing?"

"Nope. It's very real." Tessa captured my lips in another heated kiss. "I know it might be a long engagement but that doesn't matter to me. As long as I can call myself your wife one day, that's all that matters."

"We'll start to plan after the party this weekend. But, we need to get you a ring. Here," taking off my favorite band, I slid it on Tessa's finger. "This will have to work until I can get you one."

Dark brows knitted. "But…this is your favorite ring. You bought it with your first paycheck when you came to GC."

"I know. It's important to me and so are you."

"Thank you." Snuggling into me, Tessa sighed. "Should we tell people or just let them see the rings?" Shooting up, I raced for my phone. "Mariah?"

"I have to tell Kevin!"

"It's two in the morning…"

"He's my best friend. If I don't tell him first…" My eyes grew. "Lord help us both. I'll text him first to see if he's awake. He probably still is."

 _Hey, you awake? It's important. -M_ Thankfully, Kevin is addicted to his phone and messaged back immediately.

 _Yeah, what's up? -Kev_

Clicking his picture, I put Kevin on speaker. "Here it comes…" Tessa joked.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Tessa proposed! I'm getting married!" It came out in a much higher pitch than I intended.

It took a moment for the information to sink in. "That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you guys. Let me know when the wedding is and we'll definitely be there."

"Well, you _have_ to be there. I was hoping you'd be my best man."

"R-really?"

"Of course. You're my best friend. But we'll talk wedding stuff later. I know it's late."

"Call me later today and we'll discuss. Sorry I can't make it to the apartment warming."

"That's okay. You can make up for it later." After saying our goodbyes, I placed my phone on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed. "Hey." _I'm grinning like an idiot. But so is she._

"Hey to you too." Tangling slender fingers in my hair, Tessa guided me down into a loving kiss.

xxx

As morning light peeked through the blinds, I groaned hearing my alarm buzz. Swiping it to snooze, I turned over and snuggled more into Tessa's embrace. _It's so peaceful here. No one yelling for breakfast or to use the bathroom. No one rummaging for something in the kitchen. So quiet._

"Morning." Tessa's voice was groggy with sleep. Skilled fingers danced along my bare spine.

"Mmm. This is the best way to wake up. If only we didn't have to actually get up and go to work." Gently, I traced Tessa's jawline. _She looks so beautiful._

Pale lips curved upwards. "You know, it is customary to kiss your fiancée' good morning."

"Is that so? Well, who am I to break custom?" Tangling my hand in short, messy hair, I kissed my future wife. "Good morning."

Before Tessa could deepen the kiss, my alarm sounded. "I'll be so glad on weekends when that won't be on." Pecking my cheek, the musician rolled out of bed and pulled on my baggy shirt. "I'll make coffee while you shower."

Xxx

 **Tessa's POV**

Entering Crimson Lights, Sharon's expression was somewhere between confused and horrified. "Someone is perky this morning."

"I am indeed." Mariah beamed. "The normal order, please." Placing her hands on the counter, she waited for the older woman to notice.

"Oh my gosh!" The entire coffee shop stopped to look at Sharon.

"Mom!" I couldn't stiffen the laugh that escaped at my fiancée's expression. Heat rushing to her cheeks. Swatting my arm, Mariah glared. "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry…" Composing myself, I tried easing Mariah's nerves by turning the attention on me. "Everyone," gaining their attention, I continued. "I shower naked."

"Tessa!" Grabbing the coffees, Mariah paid. "Come on." Laughing, the redhead laced her arm through mine to tug me along. "I'll tell you everything later. Bye, Mom."

Entering HWG, we tried turning down the heart eyes and flirting but I couldn't help myself. Hilary noticed right away that something was different. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing." Taking a seat at the table, Mariah pulled out her laptop. "Nothing at all."

"Tessa?" Dark eyes turned on me.

"I'm not saying a word." Sorting the files, I started preparing Devon's meetings for the day. _I can feel Hilary's eyes burning into me. Knowing her, it won't take long before she sees Mariah's ring._

Prowling around the table like a panther waiting to pounce, Hilary stopped. "That's a nice ring you have there."

"Yes, it is." Mariah kept her cool.

Now it was my turn. "And you're wearing Mariah's favorite ring."

"I am, yes."

"Morning, everyone." Devon walked in and stopped when he noticed the tension. "What's going on?"

"It seems these two are not only new home renters, they're newly engaged as well."

Devon's attention moved from Hilary to us. "Is this true?" We smiled, holding up our left hands. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Mariah smiled. "We were going to announce it at the party Saturday."

"Seven, correct?" We both nodded. "I might be half an hour late but I'll be there. The dinner meeting might run late. Mr. Grayson likes to talk."

"Yes, he does." I agreed remembering the thirty-minute conversation about getting his watch fixed.

Xxx

Saturday afternoon, Nick and Sharon came early with so many groceries and toiletries we weren't sure they'd all fit in the small kitchen and bathroom. "Mom, I know you're happy for us but…I don't think we can fit anything else in the fridge." Tossing a dishtowel over her shoulder, the redhead started rearranging. Again.

"They're just trying to help. They mean well." Taking the last bag, I started unloading it. _What the hell is this? I can't even pronounce it._

Smirking, Mariah leaned against the counter, arms folded across her chest. "Mmhmm. I know that look. You have no idea what that is." Unable to think of a snarky comeback, I just snickered. "Yeah, okay then."

 _Why is she so sexy when she's sassy? Ugh! Who am I kidding? She's always sexy._ _I may not have a comeback, but I have something just as good._ I waited until Nick and Sharon were looking around the apartment to strike. "Mariah?"

"Yeah?" She turned away from the sink to meet my gaze.

Grinning, I ran the tip of my tongue over my teeth as my eyes slowly moved along Mariah's body. This simple action causing a flush to creep up the redhead's neck to burn her cheeks. Stepping forward, placing my hands firmly on Mariah's hips to trap her between myself and the sink, I leaned close to whisper. "Payback." Quickly, I kissed her cheek and turned before the parental units returned and noticed our shenanigans.

"The apartment is very cute, guys." Nick was oblivious but Sharon wasn't. We both grinned when she gave us "The Look.""

Wrapping an arm around Mariah's shoulders, I pulled her close. "We've only had the place a few days and she's already figured out how to decorate everything."

"That's Mariah for you." Nick laughed. "Sharon and I will go pick up the food for tonight's party. Everyone pitched in and it's being catered by the club."

"You guys really didn't need to-" Mariah started but gave up. "Fine. Hopefully, there won't be leftovers. We have no room for them."

"We'll be back." Sharon hugged us before she and Nick left.

Collapsing on the couch, I pulled Mariah into my arms. "They're happy for us."

"I'm happy for us." Straddling my lap, Mariah captured my lips in a searing kiss.

"They're going to be back soon." I whimpered feeling soft lips making their way down my neck.

"We've got twenty minutes before people start getting here." Mariah's voice was husky with desire as her hand made their way under my shirt.

"Mariah…" I moaned, back arching when warm hands cupped my chest. _Oh, to Hell with it._ Surprising the redhead, I stood and carried her towards the bedroom. "Seventeen minutes?"

"Let's make it twelve just to be safe."

"Deal." Laying my fiancée' on the bed, I kissed my way up her stomach causing her to squirm.

Turning the tables, Mariah flipped us, pinning my wrists above my head. "I plan to get payback for the kitchen." A hungry fire burned in the woman's green eyes.

 _Where did that fire come from?_ "Oh, please do." Pulling her down, I moaned shamelessly as Mariah unbuckled my belt. My hips bucked feeling deft fingers between my thighs. "Fuuuuaaahhh."

Xxx

Mariah stood and raised her glass of champagne, gaining everyone's attention. "Thank you for coming tonight. Each of you have helped make this place a home. Over the past few years, you have accepted me into GC even with my sorted past. It means a lot." She paused, looking down to me. "And, you have accepted Tessa as well. Tonight, we have another announcement. Most of you have figured it out because we've not really hid it."

"Or Sharon told you." I added quickly.

"I'm a proud mother. I can't help it."

"Tessa and I are engaged. She proposed the night we moved in. We're starting a whole new chapter of our lives together. Obviously, all of you are invited to wedding."

Devon raised his glass. "To Mariah and Tessa."

"To Mariah and Tessa." Everyone repeated before applauding us on our good news. Throughout the party, each guest gave us a home warming gift. Anything from cash or gift card to a washer and dryer set.

"Were you surprised?" Kyle stood tall as he refilled our glasses.

"I was." Mariah beamed in my direction. "Tessa also informed me that you're paying for the entire wedding."

"As long as I can officiate, yes."

"I had forgotten you were ordained."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises. So, are you in? Can I wed the two love birds I helped bring together?" Kyle's crooked grin oozed triumph.

Smirking, Mariah shot me a look. "I told you he'd get a huge ego boost from this."

"Yeah, but an all-expenses paid wedding? How can we turn that down?" I shrugged. "He is our captain. Might as well let him."

"True. And we'll make him pay…" A sinister grin tugged at the redhead's lips.

Taking a step back, Kyle held up his empty hand in surrender. "Within reason, ladies. Please. I'm only one man."

 _Seeing Kyle sweat is entertaining._ "Easy now, Mariah. We can't both be dripping in diamonds."

"Oh, no. I was thinking rubies and other precious stones. He _is_ paying after all."

Swallowing hard, Kyle looked between us. "Uh…It's very unsettling when I can't tell if you're kidding or not."

Wrapping my arms around Mariah, I let my chin rest on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We won't go too crazy."

"Good. I'll await the bill."

The party went on for another hour before everyone started leaving one by one. By night's end, we had everything we needed to make this apartment ours. Tomorrow would be packed with online shopping and a very welcome free two-day shipping discount from being an Amazon Prime member. Ushering out the last few guests, Mariah closed and locked the door.

Throwing away the last of the to-go containers, I smiled seeing the redhead walking towards me. "You look exhausted."

"I am." Leaning against the counter, Mariah pulled her hair into a messy bun. "Much better."

 _She looks pale. Wait, what day is it?_ "Can I get you anything? You look a little ghostly. Even for you."

"Really?" A perfectly sculpted brow rose. "You're one to talk, Miss. SPF seventy-five." Hopping up on the counter, Mariah continued. "Nah. Just a little beat."

Stepping between her legs, I placed my hands on the woman's thighs. "Let's go to bed." Upon closer inspection, I knew exactly what was wrong. "Have you checked the app lately?"

Mariah's brow furrowed. "Wha-oh, no." Groaning, Mariah threw her head back. "Nooooo. Why? Why am I being punished?" She whined.

"With the hustle and bustle of everything the past week, both of us forgot. That would explain why you've jumped me a lot lately. Not that I'm complaining. At least we have supplies and we're off tomorrow."

"Thank God." Sliding off the counter, Mariah made her way towards the bathroom.

"I'll turn everything off and join you in a few." _My poor baby. So glad we have plenty of wine, chocolate, and junk food in stock._

"Okay…" Mumbled cursing followed the redhead across the apartment.

Before going to bed, I placed two bottles of red wine in the fridge and made sure the coffee pot was preset for ten the next morning. _I'll need all the help I can possibly get the next few days. Lord help me._

Xxx

 **Mariah's POV**

I groaned when the sun hit my eyes. Turning over, I snuggled into Tessa. _She was right. I feel like I'm dying. Everything hurts. Ugggghhhh!_

"There's Ibuprofen and a bottle of water on the table. Take it and then go back to sleep. Nothing has to get done today." Groaning, I refused to move. "Mariah," Tessa warned. "Do it. It'll make you feel better." Grumbling, I did as she instructed. Cuddling back into the musician's arms, she held me tight. "You'll feel better soon. Coffee will be ready by the time you wake up again, wine will be chilled for later, and we have plenty of chocolate."

"Good." Relaxing into Tessa, I sighed. "The test of true love: period, day one."

"Mmhmm. If I have learned anything in the past year and a half it's to always be prepared for your period." I groaned at Tessa's amusement. "I remember the first time I saw you day one when we lived at Sharon's. You nearly took my head off for saying good morning."

"Yeah and the next morning you thought it'd be cute to throw chocolate at me."

"It was funny! Besides, I had a cup of coffee waiting for you downstairs."

"That was your one saving grace."

 _"Hey, Mariah?" Tessa tapped on my door. "You up yet? Coffee is downstairs."_

 _"Yeah. I'm up." It came out more of a growl than I intended._

 _"Can I come in?"_

 _Not wanting to be rude, I pulled on my robe. "Yeah, sure."_

 _Pushing open the door, Tessa smiled sheepishly. "Catch." Not being awake yet, I couldn't dodge the chocolate bar that hit my arm. Before I realized what happened, the musician had already raced down the stairs._

 _Entering the kitchen, I was out for blood. "Tessa, did you really just throw chocolate at me?" Only to be greeted by a soft smile and cup of coffee waiting in the taller woman's hands._

 _"Peace offering? Chocolate and caffeine. I would say wine but it's not even eight yet."_

"At least now, normally, we can tell when the other is going to start." I laughed remembering the first time I noticed Tessa on her cycle.

 _Knowing how early it was, I was surprised to hear the upstairs shower running. Tapping lightly, I waited. "What?" Tessa growled. "Sorry. Who is it?"_

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Not, not really. Uh…can you come in here so I don't have to announce it to the entire house?"_

 _"Sure." Making sure to look anywhere except towards the shower, I entered the steamy bathroom. Oh, gah. She's naked behind that curtain. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Can I have a few pads or tampons? I totally spaced and forgot to get them at the store. I'll replace them once I restock."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. They're under the sink." Grabbing a few, I placed them on the counter. "They're by the soap. Can I get you anything else?" A nervous tension filled the bathroom. "Tessa?"_

 _"I'm really sorry for this awkwardness. If it's too much, you can totally say no."_

 _"Tessa, we've all been there. What is it?"_

 _"Could you grab me a pair of underwear? I normally just put a robe on over my towel to go down the hall…"_

 _"Yeah. Be right back." Exiting the bathroom, I made my way towards the guest room. Okay…that's more awkward than I expected._

 _Entering Tessa's room, I quickly looked through the dresser until I found her sock and underwear drawer. Damn. She's got sexier underwear than I do. My heart started pounding when I saw the red and black lace. Oh, God. I bet she looks amazing in these. What am I thinking? Shaking my head, I grabbed a pair of regular underwear. Not paying full attention, I slammed my finger in the drawer as I closed it. "Damn it!"_

"I wondered what was off with you that day." Tessa laughed, kissing my head. "I figured it was just the awkwardness of you having to get me underwear and we had only been friends for like half a year."

"It wasn't awkward getting you underwear. It was the fact that I saw the sexy underwear you had. I was already dealing with the emotions of kissing you at the festival and with how I felt about you. Then it was coupled with the fact that I was irrationally jealous of my brother."

"Well, if it helps any, I got rid of all the underwear I wore with Noah. I couldn't imagine wearing that with you." Nuzzling my hair, Tessa continued. "Besides, what I wear now is only for your eyes."

"The odd things women do between partners." Yawning, I rolled onto my back.

"Oh, yes." Getting comfortable, Tessa laid her head on my chest. "Is this okay?"

Taking her arm, I draped it over my pelvis to apply just enough pressure to help ease the pain. "Now it is."

Kissing my collar bone, Tessa chuckled. "I should be offended. I'm being used. Do you want the heating pad?"

"Not now. After we get up I'll get it. I'm so glad we can order almost everything online."

"The marvels of modern day technology."

It was nearly eleven when we rolled out of bed. I went for the couch as Tessa poured us coffee. Opening a blank notepad on my tablet, I started a list of everything we needed to order and what we had to get in person.

"Here we go." Placing two cups on the makeshift coffee table, Tessa grabbed her notebook and a pen. "While you do that, I'll start the list of "Thank You" cards."

"Thanks." Inhaling the strong aroma, I sighed contently. "The only things we really have to go out to get are towels. I mean, we can just re-order the same set of bedsheets to have a second set."

"I'm happy with anything really." I paused, "within reason. No pink or extremely wild colors."

"That's a given."


	6. Chapter 6

**Mariah's POV**

The next few months flew by. Our apartment was finally a home, I started doing more for the show since Hilary was going to be on maternity leave soon and Tessa got signed to the music label that Emma and Roni created. She would still work at HWG until SwanQueen Records took off. There would be a lot of traveling involved but we could handle it. After hearing the song Tessa and I did "together" they asked if I would help write some while Tessa sang. I, eventually, agreed.

Entering the office, I watched as Tessa danced to the music that came from her phone. Placing the food down, I snuck up quietly to wrap my arms around the taller woman. "Hey, you."

Gasping, Tessa laughed. "Ugh, woman. You scared me."

"I couldn't help it. You looked so cute dancing around without a care in the world." Kissing Tessa's cheek, I grabbed the food. "I knew Devon had you working late, so I brought supper."

"Mmm. Smells awesome. What did you bring us?" Taking a seat, Tessa watched as I unloaded the bag.

"Some filet mignon and garlic potatoes. Before you ask, yes. I got garlic bread also." Taking a seat, I began eating. "Be glad I love you so much. With all the garlic you eat no wonder mosquitoes stay far, far away."

"Not one bite. While certain parties, get eaten alive." A sinister grin tugged at red lips. "And not in the way you enjoy." Winking, Tessa took a large bite of bread.

It took a moment for Tessa's statement to sink in. _Well, my face matches my hair now. Lovely._ "That's just rude."

Snorting, the musician smiled. "What can I say? I want to get in as much torment as I can before we go away on that fancy honeymoon to Hawaii."

"Mmhmm. I think Devon and Hilary just wanted to make sure they wouldn't walk in on us making out on the couch."

"Again." Tessa added with a smirk.

"Oh, God." Letting my head fall to the table, I groaned. "That was mortifying."

"Uh…yeah. It was." As we ate, I thought about how close our wedding was. _I can't wait to walk down the aisle towards Tessa. Saying our vows in front of our friends and family. I wonder if she's finished hers?_

"In less than a week we'll be married and spending two glorious weeks in an ocean side penthouse Hawaiian suite." Taking my hand, she toyed with my ring. "We never figured out who's last name we'd be taking."

"Hmmm. Tessa Copeland or Mariah Porter? They both sounds great."

"Personally, I'm happy with either. Mainly because it means that I'm your wife and you're mine."

Warmth filled my chest seeing the sincerity in Tessa's green eyes. "Yeah. Although, I've been meaning to change my name anyway."

"Oh?" Tessa's brow rose. "To what?"

"Change my middle name to Collins to honor Sharon and I was thinking Porter as my last name to honor you." Tears glistened in Tessa's eyes. "Please don't cry…"

"It's a little late for that." Her voice cracked. "I love the idea. Thank you." Squeezing my hand, Tessa tried composing herself.

"How much longer do you think you'll be?"

Looking around the office, Tessa pursed her lips. "Uh…an hour? Maybe two. I want to get everything in order and stuff since I won't be at work for two and a half weeks."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Yeah. That'd be great. It'll cut the time in half."

Xxx

The night before the wedding, Tessa stayed at our apartment and I stayed at Sharon's. Around midnight, after everyone else was asleep, my phone buzzed with a text. I smiled seeing Tessa's name flash across my notifications.

 _Is everyone asleep? -T_

 _Yes. Why? -M_

A moment later, my phone rang. "Hey, what's up?"

"I miss you and I can't sleep. The bed feels way too big without you beside me."

 _I can only imagine the adorable pout she has right now._ Rolling to my side, I let the phone balance on my cheek. "I miss you too. I may or may not be cuddled next to a pillow and your leather jacket."

"That's where it went!"

Laughing, I tried not to wake Noah in the next room. "Yes, I stole it before I left."

"Yeah, well, I can't say much. I'm using your pillow because it smells like you."

"Are we really _that_ couple? The one who can't last long apart?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think it was like that before we even had feelings for each other. I just…always wanted to be near you. I never wanted to move out of Sharon's. But I knew if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to keep my feelings for you secret for much longer."

"I cried for at least an hour after you left. I was tempted to go after you. I almost did, actually."

"I stopped at the main gates and sat there for about half an hour debating on going back. But I knew if I was going to keep you safe, I couldn't." Sighing, Tessa lost herself in thoughts. "There were so many times I almost slipped. The time I almost kissed you after you complained about Devon and after I moved out when I brought wine and chocolate to GC Buzz. Both times I wanted to spill my heart out to you. Or when you told me how you felt and I shot you down." Tessa's voice cracked. "Seeing you cry like that…it broke me." Clearing her throat, she sniffled. "I'm still so sorry…"

"I've forgiven you for all of that. I may not have liked it, but I understand why you did what you did." _I want to hold her so bad right now._ "On a lighter note, I can't wait to see you in that gown tomorrow."

"You're going to stop my heart, I'm sure."

"Well, I hope I restart it. I'd rather you be alive when we exchange vows."

"When you look at me, my heart stops. But when you smile, it races."

"You are so cheesy." Shaking my head, I smiled.

"Hang up and go to bed!" Knocking on the door, Noah continued. "Otherwise, you'll look like crap tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks! Lovely thing to say to your sister. Go back to bed and leave me alone." Scoffing, I refused to laugh.

"Night, Sis."

"We woke Noah?"

"No. I think he had to go to the bathroom or something. He scared the crap out of me."

"Well, it is after one. We should probably get some sleep." Yawning, Tessa hummed. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I love you, Mariah."

"I love you too, Tessa. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Xxx

 **Tessa's POV**

When I woke up, I was buzzing. _I'm getting married. I'm finally marrying Mariah._ The reality scared and thrilled me at the same time. Gathering everything, I made my way towards the church.

Walking up the stairs, I nearly cried. _When I pass through these doors, I'll be one step closer to marrying the woman I've loved for nearly two years. I wonder if she's here yet._ Looking around the parking lot, I noticed Sharon's car. _Yup. She's here._

"Mariah cried happy tears too." I jumped not realizing I wasn't alone. "Sorry." Kevin smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "She's just as nervous as you. There has been a slight change for walking down the aisle but I think you'll like this version better."

"What's changed?"

Grinning, he started towards the door. "You'll have to wait and see. Now, come on. You can't be late for your own wedding."

"Not a chance!"

Entering the church, I was whisked away into a room where Sharon was. "Wait, why aren't you helping Mariah? She needs you."

"We came earlier so I could help her before you arrived. I'm going to be your mother-in-law in an hour. I need to help my daughter-in-law into her dress."

"Thank you, Sharon." Placing my bag down, I unzipped the dress bag. Taking in a calming breath, I smiled. "It's really happening."

"It is." Placing a hand on my shoulder, Sharon squeezed. "I know we've not had the best history but I consider you family. You make Mariah happy and protect her above all else. You're like a third daughter to me." Unable to speak, I wrapped Sharon in a strong hug. "Oh." That was the final straw. I couldn't hold back tears any longer. "Let's not tell Mariah that I made you cry. Even if it is because you're happy."

"Deal." Pulling back, I wiped my face. "Let's get this dress on, makeup done, and hair ready."

As Sharon placed the final bobby pin in my hair, curiosity got the best of me. "What did Mariah change? Kevin said something was different."

"That man cannot keep his mouth shut. You'll have to wait five more minutes. Trust me, you'll love it." Squeezing my shoulders, the older woman went to peek out the door. "We ready? Okay." Turning her gaze to me, Sharon smiled. "It's time."

Standing, I could feel my heart pounding. _Oh, God._ _Oh, God. Oh, God. Here we go._ Stepping outside, Sharon held a hymnal in front of my face. "What the-"

"Kevin, what are you doing? I swear if you mess up my makeup…"

"Hold on. Geez." Kevin laughed. "Think they're ready for this?"

"I think so." Simultaneously, Sharon and Kevin moved away. Soft gasps filled the small room as Mariah and I saw one another for the first time. "We're going to get in place. When the music starts, that's when you come in." Kevin smiled as he and Sharon entered the chapel.

Stepping forward, I took my fiancée's hands in mine and stammered. "You look…amazing. I can't…"

"You too." Mariah's eyes became cloudy with tears. "Thankfully, they make waterproof mascara and eyeliner."

"Yeah. Is this what Kevin was telling me about? You changing something?"

"Mmmhmm. I wanted us to walk down the aisle together because I knew we'd fight over who got to stand at the altar."

"That's a pretty fair assumption. We both know, I would have given you whatever you wanted."

"I know. That's why I came up with this. And," Mariah's smile grew. "There's one more, small, change."

 _If she wasn't smiling, I'd be terrified._ "Okay…" Music began to play. "That's our cue." Lacing my arm in Mariah's, we entered the chapel and began our way towards Kyle who beamed from the front. Everyone stood and applauded.

"We are gathered here today to bind these two crazy kids together for the rest of their lives. I've not known Tessa long but from the moment I met her, I knew she was meant for Mariah. I have been informed, that they have written their own vows. And Tessa has threated to kill me if I don't let her go first." Chuckles were heard among the crowd.

"Thank you, Kyle." Taking Mariah's hands in mine, I smiled. "You are my light, Mariah Copeland. One that I will cherish until the day I die. I promise to protect you and love you no matter what happens. You've forced me to open up. Not because I wanted to but because I had to. From the day we met at The Underground, I knew there was something different about you. You told me you went from plunging toilets and moping the floors to being the co-host of a show that I don't fast forward through most of now." Hilary snickered from the forth row. "I had to say it."

Mariah laughed. "I know." Taking a deep breath, she began hers. "Tessa, we have had a long, crazy, intense journey. You came into my life and turned it upside down. If you would have told me two years ago that I'd be marrying anyone, especially a woman, I would have made some sarcastic remark and brushed it off. But now, there's no place I'd rather be. And there's one more change I have for you." Looking behind me, she smiled. "Ready?" Turning, I was dumbfounded.

"What's a wedding without rings, right?" Smiling, Crystal hugged Tessa tightly. "Congratulations, Tess."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I hugged my baby sister. "How are you? Wait-" Turning back, Mariah eased my panic.

"Everything is in the clear. I promise. I'll explain later."

Nodding, I took my wife's word. "Okay."

The rest of the ceremony went by agonizingly slow. Kyle made a joke about Mariah being a redhead when the whole "if anyone thinks these two shouldn't be wed" part came up. Finally, he said we could kiss and I barely let him finish "you may now kiss the bride" before cupping Mariah's face. Everyone cheered as we kissed.

Making our way to the parking lot, we threw our bouquets. I'm not sure who caught mine but Hilary caught Mariah's. "We'll see you on the roof deck!" Mariah yelled from the car as we left the parking lot. The sound of cans dragged behind us. "Can I help kill whoever did this to your car?"

"Please? Because it's going to take forever to get this stuff off. How did you get everything clear with Crystal?"

"Emma and Roni." Mariah paused. "For a bar owner's wife, Emma has a lot of connections. Like, bail bondswoman connections. She helped talk with Paul and get Crystal's name cleared. No jailtime. I wanted to tell you but Crystal begged me not to. She wanted you to focus on the wedding. And if you knew she was in town, it would ruin the surprise."

"Huh, interesting." It took a few minutes for everything to sink in. "You really are amazing, Mariah. Thank you." Entwining our fingers, I kissed the back of my wife's hand. "I'm glad they were able to come."

"They wouldn't miss our wedding for anything." Finally, we found parking. "Even with people carpooling, this place is packed!"

"Yeah. As the guests of honor, you'd think they would have reserved us a front spot."

Agreeing, Mariah laughed. "Yeah. Let's go." Kissing me quickly, the redhead smiled and climbed out of the car.

Xxx

 **Mariah's POV**

Stepping off the elevator and onto the roof deck, everyone cheered again. Sharon and Nick had champagne waiting for us. "Congratulations, girls." Mom hugged us both. "I know you've both wanted this for a long time."

"Yeah," Tessa smiled. "We have."

Over the next hour, people congratulated us and gave speeches about how happy they were for us. On my signal, Emma gained everyone's attention by doing a sound check from the booth. "It's time for the new brides to share their first dance." Everyone cleared the floor allowing Tessa and I to be the center of attention. "The bride-uh-one of the brides, Mariah, has a final surprise for the woman of her dreams."

"What else could you have possibly done?"

Placing a hand on Tessa's hip, I took her other hand in mine. "Just wait." _I'm going to die if this sounds like crap. Emma and Roni wouldn't do that to me though._ As the music began, so did we. _I'm so nervous!_

"What's that look for? You look terrified."

 _She says that I smell like safety and home. I named both of her eyes: forever and please don't go. I could be your morning sunrise all the time. All the time. This could be good. This could be good._

"Mariah, is this you?" I smiled, my face turning impossibly red. "You sound amazing."

 _And I can't change, even if I tried_ _. Even if I wanted to. My love, my love, my love, my love. She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm. What's your middle name? Do you hate your job? Do you fall in love too easily? What's your favorite word? You like kissing girls? Can I call you baby?_

Resting her forehead against mine, Tessa smiled. "You should know all the answers to those questions. But instead of calling me "baby" you can call me "your wife."" As the music played, we danced. Forgetting about everyone else who was there.

After the reception, I asked Nick and Sharon to follow us home with Crystal. Tessa and I arrived before them, so we quickly changed out of the dresses and into something more comfortable. "When did you have time to do that?" The musician wrapped her arms around me from behind. "I thought notes jumped off the page because they were afraid you'd try to sing them?"

"When I had to go out of town to Madison for Hilary. I took a few extra days off and flew to San Francisco. Roni and I had been talking about it for a few weeks and she said we could pull it off. I think by the end of the three days it took to record, she and Emma were about to kill me."

"Nah." Kissing my cheek, Tessa turned me to face her. "I loved it."

"I thought you would." Hearing a knock, I went to answer the door. "Hey, come on in."

"What couldn't you tell me at the reception?" There was a little worry in Sharon's tone.

"It's nothing bad. I promise." I allowed Nick and Sharon to sit before continuing. "I've decided to take Tessa's last name. While I've got the paperwork, I'm also changing my middle name," I paused. "To Collins."

"Mariah-" Tears clouded my mother's eyes.

"I wanted a way to honor you in my new life with Tessa. You are an amazing woman and I hope that I can be half the woman you are."

Tears rolling down Sharon's face, she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, Mariah."

"I'm going to start getting all emotional again." Tessa kidded.

"You and me both." Nick added.

"We go tomorrow to sign the marriage license. That'll take a day or two before we can pick it up. Afterwards, we'll get the social security paperwork in before we leave for Hawaii. By the time we get back, that will be settled and then onto the DMV." I shuttered. _That place is horrible._

"You sure you want to take my last name?" Smirking playfully, Tessa nudged my arm.

"Oh, you're coming with me." Her face fell. "We're in this together now." I glared playfully at the musician.

Snickering, she gave in. "Fine. But first," Tessa's attention moved to Crystal. "Where are you going to stay? I mean, we can give you the couch but-"

"She's staying with us." Sharon wrapped an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "She's extended family and we have an empty guest room. If she's interested, I need a barista at Crimson Lights."

"R-really?" Crystal pipped up. All Sharon did was nod. "Yes! Please. That's…awesome. Thank you."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Thank you, Sharon. This means so much to Crystal and I. She needs a permanent address-" It finally dawned on Tessa just how much I had planned everything out. "Mariah," she turned on her heels. "Sharon knew about this, didn't she?"

"Mmhmm. Everything is set up." Placing my hands on my wife's shoulders, I squeezed. "For once, you don't have to fight. Everything is set. In eighteen months, Crystal will be done with probation. She's got a place to live and a job. You don't need to do anything. We take care of our own."

Tears filled impossibly green eyes. Wrapping me in a tight embrace, Tessa buried her face in my hair. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." Reciprocating the embrace, I rubbed Tessa's back. _She's always had to fight for everything. I'm glad she doesn't have to now. She's safe now and she's my wife._


End file.
